


B-52 (AU)

by Metallicafanforever



Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metallicafanforever/pseuds/Metallicafanforever
Summary: Dave is a senior starting at a new high school. He promises to himself that the will stay focused and not make the same mistakes he did last year. That all changes when a tall, smiling blonde runs into him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic I've written, so I'm really nervous about it. This is also on rockfic by the same title if you want to check that out. I'll try to post a new chapter every few days. I really hope you enjoy this!

'Fuck. 7:30 already?' 

Dave cursed to himself as his alarm went off. Today was day one of his senior year, and he was just happy that he's almost done. 

"One more goddamn year is all I have to put up with." 

He mumbled to himself as he climbed into the shower.  
Dave had never really found a place where he had fit in. His father was a deadbeat drunk, who had left when he was eight. Ever since then they'd been bouncing from city to city, state to state, never spending more than six months in one place. Dave had never really been able to make a lot of friends during that six months, due to his closed off nature. Every where he'd go, he had never felt like he belonged. The kids at his school calling him Christian freak, and being practically shunned by the Jehovah's witnesses for not being religious at all. His mom wasn't very understanding either. Although, he never really saw his mom, seeing as she was always working or sleeping.  
Dave shuts off the water, dries off and checks the time. 

"Shit 7:55 already! Fuck I still have to get dressed and get my books!" 

Dave quickly jumped into a pair of tighter-than-he'd-like stone wash jeans, and his Venom shirt with the cutoff sleeves. He wanted to make an impression this year. He wanted to make friends and not be an outcast anymore. 

"This goddamn year better be worth it."  
\------------  
'One more year'  
James thought as he awkwardly strode through the hallway. 

'B-52. Locker B-52 is what I'm looking fo-' 

An audible "Oof" could be heard, but James didn't know where it had come from 

"Fucking hell man, watch where your going!"A deep, rough voice called. James followed the voice and saw a boy on the ground. Not just any boy, this boy was like none other he had seen before.  
The boy had magnificently long, wavy red hair. And these beautiful, piercing hazel eyes. He had this smirk on his face, and his lips were just so-

"A little fucking help would be nice." 

The boy laughed as he spoke. 

"Oh yeah sorry I totally zoned out." 

James felt a creeping blush appearing as their hands connected. 

"I'm David, but most people call me Dave." The redhead said as he gathered his books

"James." was all he could force out. 

'Fuck, why am I so nervous around him? I can't poss-' 

"So what locker are you?" Dave asked.  
"B-52."  
"Hey that's sweet! I'm B-53! That means we're beside each other!" 

Dave cringed as he realized how much enthusiasm he had said that with. 

"Haha sweet! So what's your first class today?"  
James was genuinely curious to know if he'd be seeing more of the mysterious redhead. 

"Um let me check. Oh AP English is my first class today." 

"AP English? Holy crap you must be so smart." 

"Um I wouldn't say that. I just really like poetry."  
The redhead confessed as a blush threatened to dawn itself. 

'Fuck why does James make me so nervous? Oh fuck not again. Oh Jesus please don't let this be a repeat of last y-'

Dave was pulled from his thoughts as the bell rang. He felt a strange breeze on his neck, and tensed up when he heard James voice. 

"Well don't be a stranger, sit with me in science, Red." 

A harsh nod was all Dave was able to get out. He felt a burning hot blush creep up his face and neck. He couldn't help but smile on his way to English.  
\------------  
First period passed with a blur, Dave found himself counting the minutes until the buzzer sounded so he could see the mysterious blonde. He found himself lost in thought, thinking about when James put his lips to his ear. He wished that it wasn't his ear that his lips were against. He wished that it was his lips.  
'Fucking shit not again. First fucking day you goddamn hom-'  
Dave was ripped from thought when the buzzer finally sounded.  
\------------  
'Finally, time to see that cute redhead again!'  
James thought to himself as the bell rang.  
'Fucking shit. First day of school and I'm already distracted by a guy.'  
James hadn't gotten any work done in class. Every time he tried to focus, his thoughts would wander to that devilishly cute redhead.  
\------------  
"Hey Blondie." A deep, rough voice whispered. 

"Red!" 

"Did you miss me?" Dave said, as a joke to start conversation. 

"Maybe just a little bit." James felt a red hot blush spreading on his face as he confessed.  
Dave pulled James' head toward his, James was stunned, unable to react. 

"Well maybe I missed you too." Dave whispered against James' hair. 

"Good to know." James said through an embarrassed and shocked laugh.  
"C'mon lets go to science."  
\------------  
Dave payed close attention to the first few minutes of class, but quickly realizing that he had taken Chem 12 last year. Instead of paying attention, he doodled in the margin of his page. He looked up to see a note laying on his page. 

"Do you even fucking understand this shit?" The note read.  
Dave did understand this. He understood chemistry, he understood it well. In fact, he loved chemistry. 

Dave quickly scribbled a response and passed it back.  
"Yeah I took this course last year."  
A small frown tugged at James' face when he saw this. 

"Oh" was all he wrote in response.  
Dave read this and felt a pang of guilt. 

"I could help you after school if you want. I live a short walk away."  
When James read this, a big goofy grin appeared on his face.  
"Sounds good." James replied.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up between Dave and James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, and I also tried to make it a little more detailed. Thank you to everyone who helped edit this chapter! I hope you enjoy;)

Dave had a modest house. It wasn't too big, wasn't too small. It wasn't heavily decorated or furnished, besides the bare necessities and a few paintings and pictures adorned the walls.  
"Awe you were so cute when you were a kid!" James said, beaming at Dave. 

"Haha I guess a lot has changed, huh?" Dave laughed. James seemed to sense a tinge of self-consciousness as Dave tried to laugh it off. 

"Well yeah, you're not cute." 

"Ouch man that is twisting the knife." 

"No, not like that. I meant you're not cute. Not a childish innocent way. Your actually pretty damn hot if I do say so myself." James felt a hot flush rise on his pale skin. 

"I'm hot, huh?" Dave said, embarrassed "Then you must be on fire." 

James moved closer and grabbed a fistful of Dave's shirt, pinning him to the wall.  
Dave slowly looked James in the eye and leaned forward. James started to lean in to complete the motion but Dave quickly pulled away. 

"We came here to study, remember?" Dave said, a bright red flush on his pale skin, and his shirt still wrinkled. 

"Ugh, okay where should we study?" 

"Just the table will do for now. Just clear all of the paintings and sketches. You can put 'em anywhere, they're not worth anything." 

"Dude, who did these?" James looked awestruck 

"Um, I did." Dave sheepishly replied 

"Dude, you’re amazing. These are amazing! Holy shit! They're so fucking realistic!"

"Haha not really, but thanks I guess."

"Where'd you even learn this kind of thing?"

"I have a lot of free time. It's usually school, art and guitar." 

"You play guitar too? What do you play?" 

"I mostly play Motörhead, some Venom and some Judas Priest." 

"You’re into metal too? Oh that's sick." 

"You couldn't tell by the shirt?" Dave asked, gesturing to his shirt, as a big grin cut into his cheeks. 

"Well I'm also like 99% sure that my brain withered away and died so..." James trailed off 

"You wanna see my record collection?"

"Hell yeah!"  
\------------  
After about an hour of looking through records and posters, James picked up one of the two guitars and started playing. 

He started playing along with Hell Bent for Leather, from Judas Priest's Killing Machine album.  
Dave quickly picked up a guitar and started playing along.  
They were both playing and singing, at that point more like shouting. 

The guitar solo came up, and they both did it flawlessly and in sync. 

They ended up playing and singing the rest of the album, and by the time it was done they were both wiped.  
"You’re pretty good there, Blondie. You’ve got a nice voice."  
James felt a blush creep up on his already flushed skin.  
"Well you're not so bad yourself. Although you were a little off key at some points. I mean you're no Rob Half-"  
He was interrupted by a light punch to the shoulder.  
"You dick."  
James laughed and looked at the time.  
"Shit it's already 7:30! We still haven't studied!" 

"Well we'd better get on that then."  
\------------  
It had been about an hour of 'intense' studying, and Dave had gone to make pancakes.  
There was a loud crash, and a string of curse words to be heard from the other room.  
"You alive over there, Red?"  
"Yeah I am. To what extent I'm not sure though."  
Dave walked into the dining room, his top half covered in flour.  
"Red what the hell?!" James could barely say through laughter  
"I opened the cabinet and it just fell on me!"  
Still laughing hysterically, James walked over to Dave and helped him dust off.  
He found his hands in Dave's hair, and before he knew it, he had started to lean forward.  
Dave showed enthusiasm by gripping James' shirt in his fists.  
Their lips grazed each other's and the kiss quickly deepened.  
Dave let go of his shirt and gripped the small of James' back instead.  
James moved to Dave's neck, using his grip on Dave's hair to his advantage, kissing and biting his neck. Dave couldn't help but let out a small moan. The moan only helped speed things up as the kiss became needier and more passionate.  
Dave moved from James' grip and began to nibble on his neck. The both of them didn't realize there would be marks tomorrow. 

The two quickly split apart at the sound of the door unlocking, and Dave quickly fixed his hair and shirt and went to go greet whoever it was.  
"Oh hey mom." James heard from the other room.  
"Hey Davey. How are you?"  
"I'm good, school was good. My friend James is over. I'm helping him study in science. Oh also I'm making pancakes I can keep some in the oven if you want."  
"Sure baby, that sounds good."  
Both Dave and his mom walked into the room.  
"Hi, you must be James. I'm Dave's mom, but you can call me Emily." Emily said, reaching out a hand to shake. James took the hand and gave it a shake.  
"It's nice to meet you, Emily." James said with a small smile. 

"Okay so I'm off to bed an- Dave why the hell are you covered in flour? You know what? No, I don't want to know. Just clean it up. And clean yourself up you look like a Coke addict." She turned to James.

"Feel free to come over anytime, whether this idiot is with you or not." She says ruffling Dave's hair 

"Also feel free to stay over anytime you want. I'm never usually home so I probably won't notice. Just no excessive drinking, super big parties or drugs please. Swearing and loud metal, however is encouraged!" She concluded and went downstairs. 

"Haha, I guess you've met my mom." Dave said, brushing the flour off of himself.  
"Yeah she seems really nice!" James goes over to Dave and helps him clean off. 

"She is. So do your parents think your dead or something?"   
"Oh right! My parents. So is it okay if I just stay tonight? I live kind of far an-"   
"James, shut up" Dave grabbed both sides of James' face and pulled him into a kiss.   
This kiss however, was full of passion and confidence.   
After a while of kissing, they pulled apart, their foreheads resting together.   
"Of course you can stay."   
And with that, he turned and continued to make the pancakes.   
\------------  
After eating some pancakes and cleaning up, the boys went upstairs.   
Dave was gathering clothes and blankets for James, while James just sat on Dave's bed, admiring the Lemmy Kilmister poster on the opposite wall.   
Dave returned empty handed and confused.   
"I don't know where all of the fucking blankets are. I can't find... ugh right. Today is my little sister's best friend's birthday and they needed blankets for a fort. You can take the bed and I'll take the couch downst-"   
"No I'll take the couch don't be stupid."   
"But you're the guest."   
"That's exactly why the couch is calling my name."   
James got up and closed the door.   
"But something more important is calling for my attention right now." 

James pushed Dave against the door and their lips slammed together. Dave's hands crept up James' shirt and they parted for a second so James could remove it. 

'Well shit, shirtless James is a nice sight.'   
As soon as they had parted, their lips had slammed back together again. This time when they took a second, it was Dave who pulled his shirt over his head.   
"Fuck" was all was said by James   
Their lips were locked again, and James had pinned both of Dave's wrists above his head, and began biting and kissing at his neck, releasing more moans from Dave.   
Dave pushed James' grip off his wrists and pushes James down onto the bed.   
"Let's not go too fast today." Dave said, James nodding in agreement.   
For the rest of the night it was mostly just kissing, although a few touches were shared.

They had decided just to share the bed, and Dave had fallen asleep, his head resting on James' chest. James soon fell asleep as well, not realizing how much school would suck the next day.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter, some insight is shed behind Dave's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Something happened to a part of the last chapter, so before you read this, I'd recommend rereading that chapter. I know that these chapters are kind of short, but I find it easier for me to write and post that way. Thank you guys so much for the support, and I love hearing your feedback! ;)

It was just now 7:30, and Dave had just gotten out of the shower. Realizing he didn't get any clothes, he decided to creep back into his room to get some while James was still asleep.   
'What to wear today.' Dave said to himself silently, while looking through his closet.   
He picked out a black and white Motörhead t-shirt, and some black jeans.   
"Morning." He heard, to his horror  
"Um hey, morning." Dave said, turning around to face James.   
'Wow he's got a really nice body.' James was staring to him. Dave was feeling very uncomfortable, being half naked and all.   
"Um so you can have a shower, I didn't use much hot water."   
"Okay thanks Dave"   
"Oh also, just help yourself to anything in the closet. I'm going downstairs to get breakfast ready."   
\------------  
'Wow Dave is... hot.' James couldn't help but smile and blush while turning on the water.   
After a quick shower, James got out and dried off, returning to Dave's room dressed, but lacking a shirt.   
He flipped through the shirts, settling on a Judas Priest one.   
The shirt was a little tight for his liking, but there was nothing he could do.   
'Its better than nothing'   
"Breakfast is ready, James" he heard Dave call from downstairs.   
They ate breakfast, which consisted of the leftover pancakes warmed in the oven. Once finished, they washed up the dishes and finished getting ready for school.   
\------------  
The walk to school was quick, seeing as Dave lived a few blocks away. It was around the second block that James' hand brushed Dave's, and they ended up holding hands. They continued holding hands and talking until they were half a block away. At half a block, they stopped, shared a brief kiss and then pretended as if nothing had happened.   
\------------  
About two weeks of sneaking off to kiss, and secretly seeing each other had gone by, and they thought they were being pretty damn sneaky, but apparently they had thought wrong.   
\------------  
Dave had English first class again. The assignment was A Midsomer's Night Dream, by Shakespeare. Dave had read this book before, in school and on his own. He was handed a comprehension packet, and managed to finish it well before the bell.   
When the bell rang, he was excited, because his next class was Chem 12.   
\------------  
As soon as the bell rang, James was packed up and out of the class. He wasn't really paying attention, seeing as it was history, and he hated history. James quickly stopped by his locker, in the hopes of being able to find Dave. As soon as his locker had opened, a flood, of at least 100 notes came pouring out.   
James picked up one of the notes and read it.   
'How's your boyfriend, you fucking homo?'   
He read another one   
'You fucking faggot.' It read  
James then realized that all of the notes said stuff like this. He grabbed his science textbook, gently shut the locker, and walked away.   
"Flying with the rainbow, huh James?" Ron said, crowded with a bunch of other jocks.   
"Go to hell." Was all James said, flipping Ron off   
\------------  
When he sat down for class, he saw James' books, but James wasn't there, so Dave went off to find him. Dave looked everywhere inside the school, all four bathrooms, the gym, empty classes, the stairwells, and even the library. James was no where to be found. The only other place James would hangout was nicknamed "The Dart Park". It was a small, unfinished parking area. It only had four stalls. That's where all James' friends went to smoke darts.   
He saw James, sitting with a lit cigarette in one hand, head resting in the other.   
"James?" Dave said, in a cautioned tone   
"Yeah Dave?" James' voice sounded hoarse and gravelly from lack of use  
"I heard what happened. Are you okay?"   
"I'm fine, I just didn't want to put you through this shit."   
"James I don't..."   
'I need to tell him'  
"James can I tell you something?"   
"You can tell me anything, Dave"   
'Well here it goes'   
"Last year a lot of shit went down at my old school."  
"Okay"  
"Okay so I met this guy, his name was Kirk. We started out as really good friends, and then I realized I had started to develop feelings for him."   
'Wow' James thought 'so it's not his first time liking a guy either'  
"And I never told him. And then a few months later at a New Years party I got really hammered. And out of my drunken stupidity, I told this guy, Lars about my feelings for Kirk. Everyone knew that Kirk and Lars had been a couple for about a month, but they hadn't officially told anyone."   
"Wow that's..."   
"That's not the worst part. I didn't even remember about telling Lars, until school had started again. I was welcomed back with a punch to the face, and being told to fuck off. So naturally, I punched back. We ended up getting in a fight. I was a lot bigger than Lars, so I won. I had gotten suspended for the fight, and so had he. I saw him a few times during the suspension, but he wasn't angry or aggressive towards me. Then when school rolled back around, everywhere I went people would call me 'the ginger homo' or 'ugly fag' and insults like that. I didn't really care, because nothing had actually been done to physically harm me. I put up with that for a few months, until Lars stopped me in the hallway again, telling me to go rot in hell. We got into another fight, this time Lars had brought some of his friends on the football team to beat the living shit out of me. I ended up getting expelled, cause Lars made up some bullshit about how I 'teased him relentlessly for being with Kirk' or how I 'called him horrible things and started a fight and threatened his life'. I ended up finishing the rest of the year from home, through the help of a tutor." Dave finished, tears welling up in his eyes  
"That's why I don't care about this 'shit' your putting me through because quite frankly it's not shit."  
"Dave-"   
"James just please hear me out."  
"Okay"  
"This.. thing with us is just so easy. And fuck what they think. Because I'm falling for you. I'm falling hard."   
James quickly got to his feet, and swept Dave into his arms, giving him a hug  
"I'm falling for you too Dave."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Dave get caught! By who? You'll just have to read and find out! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm really not happy with the way I wrote this chapter. I'm posting it anyways because I have a way to tie it into the next. I hope that you guys enjoy it more than I do! And sorry that this took so long! Until next time;)

About a month of seeing each other in secret, James couldn't have been happier.   
"Hey mom, I'm home."   
"How was your day, honey?"  
"It was awesome!" He laughed as he sat down on the couch.   
James' mom stuck her head into the living room, shocked by James' enthusiasm   
"James, you're scaring me. You're a teenage boy. You're not supposed to be excited about school." She sighed.   
"Sorry mom, I can't help it. School's just really awesome this year."   
"Well that's good I guess" James' mom still seemed suspicious.   
"My friend wants to come over tonight, is that okay?"   
"Of course! Who's this friend of yours?"   
"His name is Dave. He's the one who helps me study and stuff."   
James blushed at the thought of Dave.  
"Sounds like you've got a crush on him" James' mom said in a teasing manner   
'Like you wouldn't believe'  
"I'm not gay, I've had girlfriends."   
"Uh huh" James' mom walked back into the kitchen, talking quietly to herself   
\------------  
"Hello?" Dave spoke into the receiver   
"Oh good I have the right number! It's James"  
"I know" Dave rolled his eyes.   
"So my mom said yes, and I was thinking you could maybe bring your guitar or something and we could jam?"  
"Say no more. I'll leave right now"  
"Sweet! See you soon then"   
"See y-" before Dave could finish, the other line had already clicked off.   
\------------  
Dave's dad wasn't good for anything, but when he left, he left an old car. It was beat up, barley recognizable, and didn't even run, so Dave had decided to fix it up. In doing so, he had learned that it was a '69 Chevy Impala, and it was a four door, which was a rare make for that year.   
On the drive over, he was singing along to Hell Bent For Leather, and couldn't help but smile at the memory of him and James jamming out to this album. The drive was relatively short, and he was able to find the house quickly.   
\------------  
James was busy tuning his guitar, when he heard a knock at the door.   
"I'll get it mom"   
"I've got it already." She shrugged.   
'Damn it'  
James' mom opened the door, to see who must have been Dave standing there   
"Hello, you must be James' mom"  
"Please, call me Cynthia. You must be Dave. James has told me so much about you"  
'Oh god what does that mean' Dave felt a hot flush rise on his face  
"It's nice to meet you, Cynthia"   
"Nice to meet you too. Please come in. James is upstairs, second door to the right."   
"Right, thanks."  
\------------  
"So you've been talking about me I hear" Dave said, a smirk on his face  
"Oh shut up"   
"Your mom sounds really nice. Is she okay with us playi-"  
Dave was interrupted by James pulling him in for a kiss, not even bothering to close the door.   
After a few minutes, they were interrupted by James' mom   
"Boys? Oh- well, it was obvious, James."   
"Mom? oh my god how long have you been there?"   
"Long enough"   
"Oh god well um, in case you couldn't tell we're kind of together"   
"No shit, Sherlock"  
"Yeah... So are you okay with this?"  
"Of course! Dave's a great catch"  
"I know" James said, turning to Dave.   
Dave felt a hot blush creep onto his face   
"Thanks for understanding, mom"   
"No problem hon." Cynthia concluded, shutting the door.   
"Well that was fucking embarrassing" Dave laughed.   
"I agree. So what do you say, should we jam now?"   
"Hell yeah!"   
\------------  
After about an hour of guitar playing and singing, they both went downstairs to get some food.   
"There's a note on the counter, saying that your mom got called in for work, and that Deanna isn't going to be home."   
"I guess we have the house to ourselves"  
"Hey that means that we don't need to play quietly!"   
The boys locked eyes and bolted up the stairs. Almost at the top, James stumbles and falls on top of Dave, who in turn falls down the stairs as well.   
"Fuck" was all a winded Dave could utter   
James had landed on top of him  
"Oh shit I'm sorry" James yelled, wrenching himself off of Dave.   
"How did that even happen?" Dave pulled himself up and straightened his shirt. They both shrugged and walked upstairs calmly.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words are shared, desires are filled, love is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long to complete. I know I normally post a few each day, but I just haven't had the time the past few days. I will try to post the next four chapters withing the next two to three days. I really love hearing your guys' responses and feedback! I hope you guys enjoy!;)

By the time they were finished jamming, it was close to midnight. They were already both in their pyjamas, which consisted of boxers and a t-shirt, and were both exhausted.   
"I think I'm about ready to call it a night" James said, pulling Dave into a quick kiss.   
"Hmm I don't know if I'm quite ready to do that just yet" Dave chuckled, and gave James a smirk. James pushed Dave onto the bed, and climbed on top of his lap.   
"James what ar-"  
Dave was interrupted by James pulling Dave by the hair. Their lips collided, full of passion and lust. James pulled away  
"I want you Dave. Oh I want you so bad. I want to give myself completely to you."   
"I want you too, James. Oh god please take me. Make me yours."  
And with that, both of them seemed to forget about their exhaustion, now fuelled by lust and desire. Their lips locked again, as James began to grind his hips into Dave's, Dave quickly returning the motion. A raunchy moan escaped Dave's lips, making James want him even more. James stopped to pull of his shirt, and assisted Dave with his. Both boys were now only in their boxers, the thin layers separating them seemed to dissolve under the heat and friction.  
James looked at Dave with a loving gaze.   
"You are so beautiful" was all James said, bringing his attention down to Dave's neck. He bit and sucked at Dave's pulse, driving him crazy. Before he knew it, Dave found himself completely naked. A now naked James had moved to the spot next to Dave on the bed. James entwined his fingers in Dave's hair, pulling him onto his lap.   
A loud moan escaped James as he felt Dave's bare heat against his.   
\------------  
Morning came very early for Dave, not being able to sleep as the light shone in. He turned and saw a peaceful James, sleeping soundly next to him. He tried to shift positions, but was interrupted by a sharp pain, no doubt caused by the activities of last night. The small wince that escaped him was enough to wake up James, who looked both concerned and annoyed.   
"Mm good morning" a sleep drunk James had said   
"Morning. Sleep well?"  
"Like a child. I've got to admit, you really tired me out last night"   
"I know, you fell asleep not even five minutes after"   
"Are you in pain?" James said, a look of worry on his face   
"It's just a little. I'll be okay. I'm sure an aspirin will take the pain right away"  
"Okay I just want to make sure that you're okay, baby"   
Dave smiled at the term. That was the first time James had called him that, and he couldn't have been happier to hear it.   
"James?"   
"Yes?"  
"I love you"   
"I love you too, Dave." James pulled Dave into a gentle, loving kiss.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Dave write their first song, and James gives Dave some details on his past with Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all of the support on this story so far! I'm really glad to hear all of the positive feedback! Feel free to leave a comment if anything confuses you, and I'll do my best to explain it better. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, for I am writing this at 04:00 am:) I really hope you enjoy this chapter!;)

Before Dave had gone home late Saturday evening, the boys had already made plans for James to stay the night on Sunday, so they could go to school together.   
"I'll see you tomorrow then, baby" James said, blushing   
"And that you will. I love you so much, James."   
"I love you too"  
James pulled Dave in for a quick kiss, and before he knew it, Dave had already disappeared into his car.   
"Awe aren't you guys like the cutest couple ever?"   
"Jesus mom, don't scare me like that! Wait were you just eavesdropping on that whole conversation?"  
"Well I mean all I heard was 'I love you'"   
"Oh my god, mom. Privacy is a thing I'd like."  
"Haha well you guys weren't being very private yesterday."  
James felt a red hot blush creep across his face and neck  
"What do you mean?"  
"You guys aren't exactly quiet"  
"Your note said you'd be gone"  
"I didn't predict I'd be home"   
"Fuck"  
"Yes, that's what happened"  
"GOD MOM!"  
"Haha I'm sorry baby. But you need to make sure that you guys are safe and staying out of trouble. This better not replicate the Ron drama last year."  
"Mom, Ron and I weren't even a couple"  
"I know! And still all this drama happened! I'm just looking out for you."  
"Thanks, mom"  
Cynthia gave James a quick kiss to the cheek and left for work. James had no distractions or excuses, so he decided to do his history homework.   
\------------  
Dave was in his room, lost in thought trying to come up with the lyrics for a song he was working on. He played the opening riff and started singing the lyrics in his head   
'Scanning the scene in the city tonight.'   
"DAMN IT I CANT DO THIS!" Dave gently took off his guitar, unplugged the amp, and flopped onto his bed. He hadn't realized how tired he was until then. He slowly drifted off to sleep.   
\------------  
"Dave, Dave, wake up"   
Dave was suddenly ripped from sleep by a familiar voice  
"James!"   
He immediately sat up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.   
"How was your sleep?"   
"It was good. Very sleep like. How was the walk over?"  
"It was good, its very nice outside. Your neighbours are really nice, by the way"   
"Can't say I've ever talked to them" Dave was grinning like a child. Just being in the same room as James was enough to make Dave giddy.  
"So I think we should tell your mom, seeing as my mom already knows"  
"Sounds like a plan"   
Dave got changed, realizing he had fallen asleep in his clothes yesterday. James couldn't take his eyes off of Dave as he changed.   
'Fuck Dave is hot. Hotter than hot. He's fucking smoking'  
"Ready?" Dave's voice ripped James out of thought. James said nothing, just got up off the bed and took Dave's hand. Dave led James into the kitchen, where he suspected his mom would be. He was right.   
"Morning Dave. Hey James. How are you..." she trailed off, noticing their interlaced fingers.   
"Mom, James and I are dating." Dave said, as James came closer.   
"We have been for about a month and a half."  
"I can't say I'm surprised." Dave and James both gave a questioning look in return.   
"Well when I met you and you both had hickeys, messy hair, swollen lips. I kind of put two and two together."   
"Oh, well surprise!" Dave said in a mock enthusiastic voice  
"Well I'm happy that you guys are happy."  
And with that, Dave and James returned to Dave's room  
"Well that was fucking awkward"  
"I can't agree more. I can't believe your mom figured it out so quickly"   
"She's the observant type I guess. Hey can you help me with something?"  
"Of course! What is it?"   
"I was writing a song. But I only have the first line of the first verse. I really suck at songwriting."   
"Lets hear it."   
Dave plugged in his amp, tuned his guitar and played the intro.   
"Scanning the scene in the city tonight."  
To his surprise, James continued   
"We're looking for you, to start up a fight."  
"Hey that was sick!" Dave exclaimed, stopping his playing.   
The rest of the day was spent writing the song. When they were finished, they had come up with their first song "Seek and Destroy".   
"We need to start a band."   
"When we graduate we will" Dave and James promised to each other  
"It's already 5:30!" Dave practically yelled   
"Haha calm down. It's okay it's just the time don't be scared little Davey" James said, in a mocking, joking type tone.   
"Oh come on you fucker, let's get some food"   
\------------  
After eating leftover pizza, they had decided to get ready for bed ahead of time, before they would watch a few movies. 

They had already watched The Exorcist II, and were too busy kissing to pay attention to Star Wars.   
James was already on Dave's lap straddling him as the kiss deepened. James pushed his tongue into Dave's mouth, and was granted a moan in return. James pulled away, and was going to go back in, until he was interrupted by Dave's mouth on his neck. Dave was biting and sucking many different parts of his neck, leaving his mark all over. Dave somehow managed to flip them over, he was now on top of James. Effortlessly, James stood up, balancing Dave on his hips. Dave tightly wound his legs around James, being careful to not crush him. With minimal effort, James carried Dave upstairs. He carefully laid Dave on the bed, picking up where they left off almost immediately. Dave parted only to get air, and to strip himself and James. Their lips collided again, and so did their bare chests. The feeling of being skin to skin was enough to send chills up James' spine.   
\------------  
They had done their best to keep it quiet last night, but they weren't sure that their best was enough. It was 7:00, and Dave was already awake. He tried to go back to sleep, until he noticed James gently wake up.   
"Good morning, James"  
"Mmm yes, good indeed"  
"Did you sl-"  
"Sorry but I'm gonna stop you right there." James cut off Dave "are we officially together?"   
"I guess so, now"  
"So that means we don't have to hide?"  
"No I guess not"  
"That's awesome!"  
Dave pulled James in for a brief kiss.   
James was resting his head on Dave's chest, both boys had been relishing in the silence   
"Hey Dave, I need to tell you something about Ron."  
"I'm all ears"  
"Okay so two years ago, Ron transferred to our school."  
Dave was intently listening, not even bothered to respond. James continued   
"He and I became close friends, and we would hang out a lot. He eventually told me that he like me and at that point, I liked him back. It never actually went anywhere, the both of us were too scared to do anything about it. So then flash forward to December of last year, and Ron and I hadn't really been talking a lot the past few weeks, and we mostly hung out with different people. I guess my feelings for him just slowly faded overtime, so gradually I didn't notice it. It was then that he tried to kiss me at a party, in front of everyone, expecting me to return the kiss, and give everyone a sight. I didn't return the kiss, instead I pushed him away and left the party. I guess that he got really embarrassed after that, because he stopped talking to me, and started picking on me. I just wanted to let you know that there was some history with Ron, just incase he tries to pull anything."  
"Okay. You do realize, if he tries to pull something that I'll just beat the shit out of him, right?"  
"Yeah okay, Mr. Macho over here"  
"Oh shut up"  
And with that, they got out of bed and got ready for school.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're just jealous that James actually wanted to be with me. You're making fun of us because you envy us." Dave growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry that this chapter took a little while, and I'm sorry it's kind of short. I'm currently stuck on whether to incorporate certain characters from Megadeth or not. I'm not sure whether this will be accurate in the history of Metallica. Let me know what you guys think would be best! I hope you enjoy;)

The walk to school was short, as usual, only this time, they didn't stop to break apart. They held hands until they got the their lockers, ignoring all the whispers and stares. Dave had English first block, and James had history. So they had to go to different parts of the school.   
"I'll see you in science"  
"Yeah you better save me a spot"  
Dave gave a laugh in return, before pulling James in for a brief kiss.   
"Bye"  
"See you"  
And with that, both boys went their separate ways.   
\------------  
Dave was handed back the test that he had taken last week. He looked that the top of the page for the marks, and had seen a red 100, circled, accompanied by a note that read 'please come see me at the end of class'. Dave was shocked and thrilled at this. He had known he was okay at English, but full marks on a test? That was a new one. The rest of the class was just another comprehension packet that Dave had finished painfully early. He walked up to the teachers desk to hand it in. He tried to turn around to go back to his seat, but was stopped by his teacher.  
"Dave, I wanted to talk to you about your marks." Mrs. Wyhne had said, in a rather serious tone that alarmed Dave.   
"Yeah, okay"  
"You are proving to do exceedingly well. You have gotten full marks on every assignment so far."  
"Wait, really?"  
"Yes, every assignment. I was wondering if you would be willing to tutor some kids for extra credits?"   
"Um yeah sure I guess. Who would I be tutoring?"  
"Just one or two kids for an hour after school, on Thursdays."  
"Yeah, that sounds good."  
"Oh and Dave, you know you can leave the class once you're finished the assignment."  
"Really? I've never seen anyone do that though"  
"That's because no one else finishes in class."  
"Oh okay sweet!" With that, Dave walked back to his desk, grabbed his things, and walked out of the room. As he walked down the hallway, he took a look at the clock. It was only 8:48. He still had almost an hour until science. He decided to leave James a note in his locker, saying that he'd be in the music room. He wanted to make sure that James didn't worry. Also, they loved walking to class together. He made his way to the music room, because he knew that there was a few electric guitars there. He found his way easily, and immediately found a guitar. The music room was open to students to play anyways, so would he really get in trouble? He plugged in the guitar, making sure it was on a lower volume. He mostly just played some Motörhead, but he also started playing James' and his song, Seek and Destroy. After he had played through that, he was just randomly playing when he was interrupted.   
"Wow, you play pretty good for a fag" a sneering voice said from behind him   
"Ron why don't you just fuck off"   
"Sorry, what was that? I don't speak gayboy"   
"Fuck off. Last time I'm warning you." Dave snarled at him   
"And what if I don't. What will yo-"   
Ron was cut off by Dave lunging towards him, pinning him to a wall. Both of Dave's hands were around Ron's neck.   
"You're just jealous that James actually wanted to be with me. You're making fun of us because you envy us." Dave growled at him "Maybe if you had had the balls to ask James out when you could, you wouldn't be in this mess."   
His grip tightened on Ron's throat  
"So why don't you go find another guy to pine over. Because if you think that a dick like you will break us up you're sure fucking wrong." Dave pushed on Ron's throat before letting go.   
"Now get the fuck out of my sight, before I rip your fucking throat out! And leave James alone!" Dave roared, scaring Ron away.   
\------------  
Dave walked calmly to the other side of the room, picked up the guitar and put it away, just in time too, the bell had just sounded.   
"Baby!"  
Dave turned around to see a beaming James leaning on the doorframe. He said nothing , instead he just ran up to James and kissed him, wrapping his arms around James' neck. James broke the kiss after several moments   
"We have to go. The second bell is going to go soon"  
"Ugh okay. Oh hey guess what!"   
"What?"  
"I've apparently gotten full marks on every assignment in English so far, so I'm going to be doing tutoring for an hour on Thursdays."  
"Awe that means I won't get to see you"  
"You can always stay in the music room until I'm done"  
"Oh true! I'll do that"  
They walked hand in hand to their science class, but instead decided to skip it and hang out at the dart park.   
"James who's that guy? I've never seen him before"  
"That's Cliff he just transferred on Friday."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave noticed that David had kept staring at him, but didn't really think anything of it. Boy was he wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm really sorry that this chapter isn't the best. I tried to make it as long as possible, but I'm feeling very sick at the moment. Feel free to leave any feedback or questions down below! I hope you enjoy this story, for I enjoy writing if! ;)

James and Dave were busy making out against the school, making cliff very uncomfortable.   
"Well hello to you too. Jeez get a room"   
The two quickly broke apart to find Cliff looking at them awkwardly.   
"Haha sorry, we kind of got caught up"  
"Tangled up is more like it. I'm Cliff"  
Cliff seemed like a very laid back guy, but Dave wasn't sure if it was because of the joint he was smoking or not  
"I'm Dave. Dave Mustaine. This is James"  
"Excuse me I have a last name too. I'm James Hetfield"   
"Nice to meet you two. So I'm guessing you're a couple?"  
"Haha no, me and red hate each other" James said, inching away from Dave, Dave giving him a disgusted look. Cliff looked at them, puzzled.   
"But you guys were just..." Cliff trailed off, weakly.   
"Haha you're so gullible! I love this guy! I could never hate James! I love him!"   
"Same goes for me. I love Red like too much. It's not healthy"   
"Hmm interesting. How long have you guys been together?"  
"Officially, three days. But secretly, about a month and a half"   
"Yeah and this ball of fire has made it Hell."  
Cliff gave another puzzled look  
"Hah! I'm kidding again dude. How many of those have you smoked?"  
"I lost count"  
"Jesus man, how are you even alive?"  
"It's been a rough day. My mom just kicked me out of my fucking house."  
"Holy shit! How are you holding up?" James asked, sliding down the wall beside Cliff  
"Well with the help of my friend Mary Jane, I'm just fine" Cliff gestured to the joint in his hand   
Dave moved to sit between James' legs, making Cliff look a little uncomfortable  
"Dude, are we making you uncomfortable?" Dave asked, not wanting to upset Cliff  
"No, it's just weird, cause any other relationship I have had, or my friends have had with other guys have been really secret. I guess I admire the bravery"  
"Okay, it's just cause you look kind of uncomfortable" James wanted to make sure Cliff was okay   
"No, I'm just really high right now"  
"Haha okay. So what are you doing this Friday?"   
"I have to try and find a fucking apartment or something. My mom gave me some money to find one"   
"Well if you need help, we can help you look" James offered   
"Hey how do you know that I don't have plans" Dave asked, scowling at James  
"You never have any other plans than to hang out with me you brat"  
"Ouch that hurt. Stop being such a dick"   
"Hey watch your fucking language!" James shouted back, in a joking manner. Dave pulled James by the hair, their lips meeting. Their lips stayed locked, despite a few laughs from Cliff's fake gagging noises  
The bell for the end of second period had rang, but all three boys had decided to stay until lunch.   
\------------  
Dave and James sat on one side of the table, Dave laying in James' lap eating grapes, while Cliff was at the other, very amused by his Jello. The cafeteria was very crowded, and James spotted a group of boys in their junior year looking for a place to sit.   
"Hey guys" James said, to get Cliffs attention away from his jello, and Dave's away from his grapes. "There's some juniors who need a spot to sit. Can they sit with us?"   
"I don't see why not" Dave said   
"As long as they don't touch my jello I'll be fine" Cliff added   
James and the curly haired junior locked eyes. James waved them over, and soon the juniors were crossing the room, coming to their table.   
"Hey, thanks for letting us sit with you guys" the curly haired one said   
"Haha it's no problem" James replied James, beaming at them   
"So who are you guys?" Dave asked, suddenly sitting up, alarming James   
"I'm Marty Friedman" the curly haired one said  
"David Ellefson" the slightly taller one with long, wavy auburn hair said, looking at Dave a little too intently. He caught Dave's eye and started to blush and quickly looked away.   
"I'm Nick" the tallest one with lots of layers in his hair said "oh yeah the last name's Menza"  
"Nice to meet you all. I'm Dave"  
"I'm James. Oh yeah and Dave and I are together so you touch him and I'll snap your arm like a twig" they all looked over at Cliff, who was still very engaged in his jello  
"That's Cliff. He's really high right now"   
The rest of the lunch hour was spent in conversation, Dave resuming his place on James. Dave noticed that David had kept staring at him, but didn't really think anything of it. Boy was he wrong.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just can't believe that the happiest time in my goddamn life has to end this way. I can't believe I have to leave you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I feel really bad for not being able to post in the past few days. I'm really sorry. But this chapter kind of reflects my life, and how someone had to leave. I'm planning to do alternate chapters, so there will be two possible branches of the storyline, and two different endings. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! The next two should be up shortly!

A few months had passed since they had met Cliff, and befriended the juniors. They had all grown extremely close, and were constantly doing things together. Dave and David kept getting mixed up, so they all called David Junior from now on.  
The past few months had been pure bliss for Dave and James. They were so in l love, and it showed. It was all seemingly perfect, until one phone call came, destroying everything in its path.  
\------------  
"Hello?" Dave asked, answering the phone  
"Is this Emily Mustaine?"  
"No, this is her son, David."  
"Okay. I have some news that may upset you. It's about your father."  
There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. Dave hated his father, and wanted nothing to do with him  
"David? You still there?"  
"Uh yeah sorry."  
"Your father is in the hospital. He was in a messy car crash. We are going to notify your mother. He is in critical condition. Please, get down to Breckenridge as soon as possible."  
Before he could respond, the other line clicked silent. Dave sat there, in nothing but his boxers, receiver in one hand, the other clenched into a fist.  
"Dave?" James called out, snapping Dave out of whatever trance he was in  
"My-" his voice broke as he turned to James, eyes spilling over with tears "My father is in the hospital."  
"Where? I can take you-"  
"In Breckinridge, Colorado."  
"Oh my god. Oh Dave that's horrible" James rushed over to Dave, wrapping him in his arms  
"He was in a car crash. Apparently he's in critical care. They want us down there as soon as possible."  
"Oh god" James said, stroking Dave's hair. Neither of them said anything else, except a few comforting words from James to a now sobbing Dave.  
Dave may have hated his father, but still, it's hard to do when they're almost dead.  
\------------  
It had been two days since the phone call, and Dave was packing for the trip to Colorado  
"Are you sure you have everything? You might be there a while"  
"James, there's a thing called washing machines" Dave said, jokingly  
"I know I know, I'm just worried. Are you bringing a guitar?"  
"Yeah I'm gonna take that on the plane though."  
Dave and his mom were flying out, because driving would take almost a day.  
"Sounds good. I'm really gonna miss you" James said, in a whiny, sad tone.  
"It'll be two weeks, max. Besides, I don't have to leave for another two hours. And I'm meeting my mom at the airport, so we have time to..." he trailed off.  
James grabbed Dave's neck, wrenching him in for a kiss. The kiss deepened, and quickly they were upstairs. Dave slammed James against the door, James letting out a small whimper. In a flash, they were both stripped bare. Dave pushed James down onto the bed, their lips never parting.  
\------------  
James laid quietly, on Dave's chest, being careful not to fall asleep. They laid there for a good ten minutes or so.  
"Oh shit, I have to go in twenty minutes!"  
"Okay, I guess we should get dressed then."  
The boys quickly dressed, and Dave packed away his B.C. Rich Bich in a safe-to-travel case.  
"Take this. I won't need it. I already have one perfectly good one and yours sounds like shit." Dave said, handing James his white Electra Flying Wedge.  
"No I couldn't. It's yours"  
"James shut the fuck up. Just fucking use it. Your guitar is old as hell and sounds horrible. JUST TAKE THE DAMN THING ALREADY!"  
"Okay okay. I've been meaning to get a new one anyways. I'll repay you for this!"  
"No you don't have- OH SHIT WE HAVE TO GO LIKE NOW!"  
James helped Dave load his suitcase into the Impala, and took the driver's side.  
"Make sure to use my baby when I'm gone. Just make sure you don't let Cliff and Junior back there when they get super stoned."  
"When is Cliff not stoned?" James said, through a laugh  
"Fair enough. Just don't give him any fucking jello. Oh my god that was a disaster when we bought him some for the drive. I couldn't get my seats unstuck! There was jello on the windows!"  
"Yeah, I'm not sure why Junior and Cliff though throwing jello at each other was a good idea."  
"I don't even want to know how many joints they smoked that day."  
"Or when Marty decided to hang out the window on the freeway and almost fell out of the car" James said laughing hysterically. They spent rest of the drive talking about music, and how cold Colorado will be in January.  
\------------  
They arrived at the airport on schedule, and James was walking with Dave in the airport, until security.  
Dave pulled in James for a kiss, more loving and passionate than ever.  
"I love you so much." Dave said, his face streaked with tears.  
"I love you too. Have a safe flight." James said, through the sobs that were racking his body. James pulled Dave in for one final hug.  
"Keep the boys in line for me. Send them my love." Dave spoke through tears.  
"I will" James could barely speak, he was sobbing so hard.  
People at the airport were staring, but they didn't care. It was like they knew what was to happen in the future, and needed to say their final goodbyes.  
"I'll see you soon. I love you."  
"I love you too. I'll miss you're fire."  
"I'll miss everything about you." Dave said, giving James one last kiss.  
He turned, entering security. He looked back to see a red faced James, with tears streaking his face, and waved. James waved back, but still looked so defeated.  
\------------  
Two weeks. That was how long he said he'd be in Breckenridge for. Two weeks. It had been over a month now. James was sad and worried, and they would always miss each other when they would call. It would always go to voicemail. James' grades were suffering as well, because he wasn't able to focus well on school. He was pacing his room, when the phone rang. He rushed to go answer it.  
"Hello?" James asked, hoping it was Dave.  
"Baby! I finally caught you!" Dave's voice rang out from the other end of the line.  
"Oh thank god! I would have gone crazy if it wasn't you!"  
"I have news." Dave said, all of the sudden becoming very serious sounding.  
"Okay, what is it?"  
"I'm coming back"  
"Oh my god finally I was-"  
"I'm not finished. I'm coming back to get my stuff. My dad is paralyzed, and I have to take care of him. I'm moving to Breckenridge."  
James heart broke and he started sobbing. He knew there was no way they'd be able to stay together.  
"I- what- this- all came- on so quick" James tried to say between his sobs  
"I know baby. I can't do anything about it. I'd give anything to be there, with you. They don't think my dad will ever make a full recovery, so we don't know how long It'll be."  
At this point, both boys had stopped talking and were just sobbing on the phone. They both knew that they would have to break up, but neither of them wanted to admit it.  
\------------  
Later that week, Dave flew back to California, with no suitcase, because he was driving back to Colorado. He came home to James and all of his friends, even Cliff, at his house.  
"Hey guys!"  
They all gave fake enthusiastic greetings, except Cliff, who instead had a few choice words for him.  
"Fucking hell, man. Don't just walk in here and pretend it's okay. It's not. Because you guys made my life so much better, and now you're fucking leaving!"  
"I'm sorry!" Dave cursed himself as his voice broke, and his eyes spilled over with tears "I don't want to fucking leave either! All of the people I love are here! My fucking life is here. I want to be here with you guys, more than anything. It's not my choice."  
Dave quickly broke down, sobbing while James was holding him, whispering comforting words in his ear.  
"Oh my god, Dave, oh shit I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out so rude." Cliff walked over to Dave and wrapped him in his arms.  
\------------  
The rest of the day was spent surprisingly sober, all of them only had indulged in a shared joint. They went to go check out this talent competition at school, even though it was Saturday. None of them had entered, they were just bored out of their minds. Before going to the auditorium where it was being held, James and Dave broke off from the others to go to Dave's locker. It was a somber thing, walking through the hallways of the high school one last time while being together, after falling in love here. James looked over to Dave, seeing tears streak his face.  
"Baby, are you okay?" James asked, stopping and taking Dave's face in his hands.  
"No! I'm- IM NOT OKAY!" Dave shouted through his sobs.  
James wrapped his arms around Dave, who was muttering incoherently through his sobs.  
"This is where it all started and now it's all ending. I'm not fucking okay James. I love you. I'm so fucking in love with you and now I have to leave you. I'm fucking going crazy!"  
"Dave oh my god. Please just please stay strong. I love you too. I would give anything, anything to change this."  
Dave and James sat down, sitting against lockers B-52 and B-53.  
"I just can't believe that the happiest time in my goddamn life has to end this way. I can't believe I have to leave you."


	10. Chapter 10.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '"Think about Dave, are you?"Cliff asked, ripping Junior from thought.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I I'm sorry I haven't been able to update at all this week, it's been a weird one. Here's the first alternate chapter! Enjoy(•<

"I don't want you to leave either. But I guess that's the reality. Come on, we have to get your stuff from your locker."   
James said, getting up and offering a hand to Dave.   
"This is just like the day we met" Dave recalled, grinning ear to ear.   
"Except you knocked me on my ass and didn't even realize it."  
"And then I saw you. I was actually shocked because you looked like you were some sort of Greek God." James confessed, blushing   
"Were? Ouch, so I'm just butt ugly now?"   
"Yup. So hideous. Uglier than that Gar Samuelson kid in science class."  
"The one who looks like a fucking heroin junkie?! Ouch man, that hurts!"  
"I'm just kidding, I love you. And you're still hot as fuck"  
"Well same goes for you, Blondie. Now let's see what shit is in my locker."  
Dave's locker was surprisingly organized, with only a few books and pictures.   
"Two leather jackets? Since when is one not enough?" James asked pulling them out of Dave's locker   
"I've been looking for that one! I don't want the other one. You know what, you keep it. It's too long for my arms anyways." Dave handed James a tight fitting leather jacket   
"Fuck Dave, you're giving me so much shit. How am I ever gonna repay you."   
"I love you that's all that matters. Now shut up and take the damn jacket."  
There was a few textbooks, a sketchbook, which Dave gave to James as well, and some pictures of the two of them. One of them was James and Dave kissing, with Cliff in the background pretending to throw up. The other two were just pictures of all six of them, sitting on the roof of a church getting drunk.   
"I remember this night! Well, the part before the bottles of Jack. Didn't we almost get arrested?" James said, barely able to speak through his laughter  
"I think so, tough all I can remember is losing my shoe, and then stepping in a puddle. My foot was so cold the rest of that night."   
Dave closed locker and turned to walk to the auditorium, until James stopped him.   
"Dave wait! Your bullet belt!"  
Dave snapped around rushing back to his locker   
"Oh my god if I forgot that I would've died!" He grabbed the bullet belt, putting it on. It went perfectly with his outfit, which consisted of tight, dark stone wash jeans, a tight black and white AC/DC shirt with cutoff sleeves, that hugged his toned torso perfectly. James wondered where he had found the time to work out that much.   
Dave put on the leather jacket, which had complimented his look perfectly. With his long hair that draped to halfway down his back, he looked like he belonged in a rock n roll band.   
"Damn baby you are smoking!" James shouted through the hallway.   
James was wearing tight black jeans, with a tight venom shirt, once again with cutoff sleeves. He put on the leather jacket as well, and looked equally as badass.   
"Same could be said for you, Blondie!"   
They walked hand in hand to the auditorium, to find that it was empty.   
"What the hell? Where is everyone?"   
James was distracted, eyeing the guitars from the music room that had sat on the stage.   
"Oh Dave, what did that you say the name of that kid was? It was something weird and foreign."   
"What kid are you bloody talking about? Oh wait do you mean the Lars guy I told you about?"   
"Yeah there's a Lars at our school now. Just transferred the day after you left."   
"Oh fuck. How will we know it's him though? Actually I know how. Is he with anyone?"  
"Kirk."  
"FUCK THAT MUST BE HIM!" Dave shouted, with a look of fear   
"Dave are you okay?"  
Before Dave got to answer, a familiar, high pitched voice, with a strange accent rang out.  
"If it isn't Dave Mustaine." Lars said, slowly walking down to the stage where Dave and James were standing.   
"Hey Lars."  
To his complete shock, Lars pulled Dave in for a hug.   
"I'm sorry for being such a dick to you last year. I was really jealous of you."  
"Why would you be jealous of me?" Dave asked, pulling away from the embrace, to resume his position holding James' hand.   
"Well Kirk had told me that he though you were hot. And I know I'm not attractive. Like at all. I look like a girl. So I was just really jealous and insecure I guess."   
"Oh god. I'm sorry for making you feel that way."   
"Why are you sorry? I fucking got you expelled! I'm sorry, Dave"  
"Its okay, but it doesn't really matter though, because I'm moving to Colorado in a few days."   
James flinched as Dave said that, being once again reminded of the upcoming dreaded day.   
"Hey it's okay James." Dave assured him, giving his hand a squeeze "I can come visit you, and you can come visit me."   
"I know I just don't want to have to think about that right now."  
"Then don't, baby it's okay."  
Dave and Lars had spent a few minutes catching up, filling each other in on their year so far.   
James had felt a little out of place in the conversation, so he went down to the stage and picked up a guitar. He started randomly playing, and soon Lars and Dave joined him on the stage. Lars sat behind the drum kit, and Dave picked up the other guitar. Dave and James began to play Seek and Destroy, but Lars didn't play anything. By the end of the song, they had forgotten all about Dave leaving.   
"Can you play that again?" Lars asked, wide eyed  
Immediately, they began to play it again, but this time Lars joined in on the drums. Both James and Dave were singing this time.   
\------------  
"Damn Larsy baby, that was hot!" A voice from the top of the stairs rang out.   
"Kirk!" Dave shouted, setting down the guitar and rushing to give him a hug.   
"Dave! Oh my god!" Kirk welcomed the hug, for he had missed his best friend.   
James wasn't worried about him though, because he knew Dave could never cheat. Dave and Kirk spent a good half an hour reminiscing, and catching up. James and Lars got to know each other better, and James learned that Lars was from Denmark. They all loved metal, and one day hoped to form a band.   
\------------  
'Every time I see them together I just get so fucking jealous.'   
Junior thought to himself, looking at a picture of the six of them, but with Dave and James holding hands.  
'I know I don't stand a chance with him, but why do I still want him so badly. There's no competition between me and James. James and Dave are almost twins. Both of their parents divorced, had rough childhoods. I'm just a fucking farm boy from Minnesota. There's no way-'  
"Thinking about Dave, are you?" Cliff asked, ripping Junior out of thought.   
"Fuck man, it's that obvious?"  
He knew that Cliff was disturbingly smart, but he had thought he had hid his feelings pretty well.   
"No, I just know what it's like to want someone who's taken. It's happened to me before. I know what it looks like, that's all."  
Cliff was always stoned, and didn't do to much talking. When you were around Cliff, you didn't need to communicate with words. It was like they could read each other's minds. He guessed that Cliff must do a lot of listening and observing.   
"Do you want to talk about it?"   
Cliff asked, his eyes locking on Junior's.   
"No. Not at all. But I have news."  
"What kind of news? Good or bad?"   
"Well that depends on if you are my actual friend or not."  
"Oh Dave, stop being such a drama queen, oh my god!"   
He loved it when people called him Dave, something that rarely happens though, especially hanging out with Dave Mustaine.   
"The reason I'm at this school is because my dad is in the military. He was stationed here. He just got word that he's being transferred. He's not sure where, but he does know that it'll be about a month before we leave."  
Cliff gave me this look. It was a "you've got to be fucking kidding me you can't leave right now" look.   
Cliff didn't say anything, only got up and walked away, leaving Junior sitting alone at the dart park.


	11. Chapter 10.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '"Fuck! Why does everyone keep leaving?!" Cliff shouted, punching a hole through the wall.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the second alternate chapter 10! I hope you enjoy! ^-^

"I don't want you to leave either. I'm gonna save up though, so I can see you."   
"Oh wait, I have something for you. So you can see me without having to pay."  
Dave said, reaching into the pocket of his jeans. He pulled out a small envelope and handed it to James.   
"Two round tickets to Breckenridge?! How the hell did you pay for this?"   
"My dad gave me some money at the beginning of the year. It's no big deal. They don't expire, so you don't have to worry about that."   
James pulled in Dave into a tight embrace   
"Thank you so much, baby" James could barely say, his voice muffled by Dave's hair  
"It's no worry. Visit me anytime."   
They stayed in the position for a few minutes, until Dave pulled away. He planted a kiss on James' forehead, then his nose, and then finally his lips.   
"We should have a party." James said, finally pulling away after several moments.   
"We should. But first, I must empty my locker." With that, Dave turned and opened his locker. All that was in there was a sketchbook. Dave brought that out, and began looking around.   
"Would this be garbage or recycling do you think?"  
"I'm not letting you throw that away!" James said, making an attempt to grab it from his hands. Dave slammed his locker shut and bolted down the hallway.   
"I'm gonna find somewhere to put this, whether you like it or n-"   
Dave was interrupted when he crashed into someone, sending James to a skidding halt, in front of the book and the two boys on the ground.   
"Fock! Watch where you're going!"  
Dave knew that the voice was familiar, but turned around to be sure   
"Lars?! What the hell are you doing here?!"  
Lars stood up, and leaned down to help Dave up.   
"I just transferred here. What are you doing here?"  
Dave was surprised by the kind hand lent by Lars.   
"Just getting my things. I'm moving to Colorado."   
Dave took the hand, and to his own surprise, he pulled Lars in for a hug. Lars didn't even fight back. He immediately wrapped his arms around Dave, hugging him tightly.   
"I'm sorry for last year."  
"Me too. I wish that we could have gotten past it earlier."  
Dave pulled away after saying this, and gestured to James  
"This is James, he's my boyfriend."  
Dave said, giving James a quick kiss   
"What a catch! A tall one too!"  
"I know isn't he dreamy? Oh how's Kirk?"   
"He's good. He's here with me. He was looking for a place to have a smoke without getting in trouble."  
"Why would he, its Saturday... you know what Kirk is Kirk. Why'd you both come out here?"   
"We eventually want to start a band, and we thought being away from the people we already know might help with the embarrassment if everything goes to shit."   
"Haha good plan." James chimed in. He bent over to pick up Dave's sketchbook, and all of the loose pages that littered the ground.   
"Are these yours, James?" Lars asked, bending over to help pick them up   
"No, they're Dave's. He's really good, isn't he?"  
"Yeah he's focking awesome! These are awesome, Dave!"   
Blushing, Dave got down on his knees, behind James, who was on all fours, and pressed against him, while he leaned over him to help collect all the drawings.   
"Dave, what the fuck! We're in public! In the fucking school hallway!" Dave didn't listen, and grabbed James' shoulder, twisting him around so his back was on the ground. He climbed over him, and planted light kisses on James' lips.   
"Fucking fags at it again!" They heard Ron sneer, they immediately pulled apart.   
"Shut the fuck up Ron." James said, clenching his fists   
"And what are you gonna do about it fucking pizza faced faggot?"   
"You're fucking dead!"   
Dave growled, jumping on Ron. Dave struck him several times before growling "The fact that he likes to fuck guys isn't your problem. It's the fact that he's not fucking you. Now unless you want to end up a cold dead fucking body I'd suggest that you get your ass out of here. If I hear any word of you laying a hand on my boyfriend, I will fly here. I will personally beat the shit out of you. I won't fucking stop. Now go!" Dave shouted.   
Ron ran as fast as he could. He looked like shit, his nose was definitely broken, and he'd probably have a black eye.   
"Oh my god Dave are you okay?" Yet another familiar voice said. It must've been Kirk.   
Dave didn't care, he just walked over to James and resumed his place, giving James a few more light kisses, before climbing off him and helping him up.   
"Kirk! It's so good to see you!" Dave finally said, after helping James up.   
Kirk immediately pulled Dave into a hug.   
"It's so good to see you too!" Kirk was a lot shorter than Dave. He had this ridiculously curly medium length black hair. The bangs that hung on his forehead make him look kind of like an ugly girl, in James' opinion. Lars was short as well, and definitely looked like a girl. A twelve year old girl.   
"This is James" Dave said after finally pulling away from the hug.   
"Nice to meet you, James. I'm Kirk. Kirk Hammett."  
Kirk reached out a hand, and James took it.   
"Hetfield. James Hetfield. It's nice to meet you as well. Dave has told me so much about you."  
"Oh god. I don't even want to know what Dave has told you."   
"Oh shut up Kirk! All good things!" Dave said, giving him a light punch to the arm   
"Oh right! We're having a small party tonight! It's at my house. You're invited if you want! There will be alcohol!" Dave said, nudging Kirk at the part about the alcohol   
"Ah yes. It's been too long since we had a beer chugging competition."  
"You mean it's been too long since I whopped your ass at a beer chugging competition!"  
"Oh shut the fuck up!" Kirk said, giving Dave a light punch to the shoulder.   
\------------  
After James and Dave had come back from buying beer, with their fake ids of course, they came home to Kirk and Lars, on the couch making out, and Junior and the others in the kitchen. Junior was washing all of the dishes while Marty dried, and Nick put them away.   
"Wow, one step closer to being housewives!" Dave said, bringing their conversation about pickups to a halt.   
"Not going to happen." Junior rolled his eyes as he said this  
"Oh okay sure." James said, in a very exaggerated tone   
"Listen." Junior said becoming very serious, bringing all attention to him.   
"My dad is in the military. He has been stationed here for a year and a half. He just got moved. That means I'm moving with him."  
"Fuck you're leaving too?" Cliff asked, walking in with another three cases of beer in hand.   
"David, when did this happen?" Dave looked confused and shocked.   
"I found out the week you got the call. I didn't want to say anything."  
"Do you know where you're going?" James said through tears.   
"No, apparently around Arizona or Wyoming though."  
"Fuck! Why does everyone keep leaving?!" Cliff shouted, and punched a hole through the wall.   
At this point, Nick, Marty and James were all emotional messes, weeping and shouting, and Dave and Junior were helping Cliff nurse his hand.


	12. Chapter 11.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You think you're so fucking sly and sneaky when you look at him. I see everything. If you don't fucking leave him alone I will rip your throat out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm super sorry I haven't updated in a little while, I have been really busy with school, and have had lots of tests to do. There is slight smut in this chapter, just a warning. I hope you guys enjoy and I'll try to update it more frequently!

When Cliff returned, he had brought Dave, James, Marty, Nick, Kirk, and Lars with him to the dart park.   
"Junior is leaving." Cliff said, after they had all settled into their usually spots on the wall.   
"Cliff what the hell! You weren't supposed to say anything yet!" Junior gave Cliff a look full of anger as he said this   
"You're leaving?!" Marty said standing up suddenly.   
"Yes, my dad got stationed somewhere else." Junior made an effort not to look at anyone, mainly staring at the ground   
"Fuck, man. I'm leaving and your leaving?" Dave got up, and moved to sit on James' lap.   
"You know you guys could try to make it less obvious that your fags" Nick said, in a joking manner, because they all seemed to have a mutual knowledge that him and Marty were a secret thing.   
"Oh yeah, coming from you, you ugly fucker." Junior gave him a light punch on his shoulder as he said this.  
Marty had tried, and failed, to stop a bright red creeping blush that had spread on his face and neck as he sat down next to nick. Nick didn't say anything, just smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss. Marty seemed hesitant to kiss in front of everybody, but the hesitation melted away almost as soon as their lips touched. Marty and Nick continued kissing, becoming tangled in each other. Cliff, Junior, James and Dave were all laughing at how ridiculous it looked.   
\------------   
Dave was only staying for a week, and three days had already gone by. James was staying with Dave, seeing as no one else would really be home. That way they didn't have to be quiet or sneak around.   
They had spent most of the day in Dave's room, undoubtedly spending as much time together as they could before Dave had to leave. 

"Fuck, how long have we been up here?" James asked, curling up on Dave's chest after they cleaned up a little.  
"Probably a few hours. Walking is gonna be a bitch tomorrow though." Dave sounded tired, as he lazily ran his fingers repeatedly through James' hair.   
"Well you don't even need to walk tomorrow, if we just do what we did today..." James said, in a tone that left little to the imagination.   
"Well maybe we'll have to just do that instead." Dave waited on a response, but quickly realized that James had quietly fallen asleep on his chest.   
Dave wrapped his arms around James, bringing him a little closer before falling asleep himself.   
\------------  
"Wake up you ugly fuckers!" Junior's voice ripped them both out of sleep.   
James jerked awake, shifting the blankets that were on top of Dave, exposing his naked body for the world to see.   
Junior couldn't help but stare, not even realizing that he had a growing hard on.   
"Don't fucking stare at Dave like that, David."   
Junior quickly averted his eyes to the floor, surprised by James' aggression.   
"I'm sorry" he could barely utter, choking back tears.   
"You think you're so fucking sly and sneaky when you look at him. I see everything. If you don't fucking leave him alone I will rip your throat out."   
The sound of pure hate that was in James voice alarmed Junior, and before he could respond, Dave woke up and covered himself up again. He was bright red with a furious blush from his shoulders up.   
"What do you need?" Dave asked, completely unaware of the situation that had just unfolded.   
"Umm I came to say that dinner is ready and that we're all downstairs." Junior said quickly averting the gaze of both boys.   
"Thanks, David you can go now." James said, giving Junior a rather disgusted look.   
Junior gave a curt nod, and exited the room with a small slam of the door.   
"What was that all about James? What was that look you gave him?"   
Dave turned to James, looking ridiculously surprised.   
"Are you serious? You don't fucking realize it?" James couldn't believe this.   
"What the fuck am I missing?"  
"David has a thing for you. He has since he first saw you. I'm sure of it."  
"So what was with the look just now?" Dave still seemed a little confused.   
"When I woke up, the blankets moved. He saw your dick, and he got hard."   
"Wait, what?" Dave asked, wide eyed.   
"You're so oblivious babe." James said, gently kissing Dave's nose.   
Dave scrunched his nose up at this, and gave James a pouty look.   
"I am not."   
"You are so. You haven't even noticed that he's fucking in love with you. He has been since we first met."   
Dave gave James a patronizing look   
"Yeah I haven't noticed, because I've been spending all of my time and effort on my useless boyfriend who can't stop going on about another guy." At first, Dave's statement sounded serious, but James immediately recognized the light hearted tone.   
"Fuck you" James said, rolling his eyes   
"I mean you already did like six times today, but I could go again. They're might not be any food left wh-"   
James slammed his lips onto Dave's, cutting him off.   
"Shut up you dick." James said, gasping for air when they parted.   
"Make me."   
James immediately brought Dave's lips to his own, and finessed his hands into Dave's hair, pulling and twisting it, making Dave writhe with pleasure. James gently pulled Dave on top of his lap, using his hands in Dave's hair to his advantage.   
James broke the kiss when a moan of pleasure escaped him, caused by Dave driving his hips downwards into his.   
"I'm gonna miss this." Dave said, greedily scanning every inch of James' naked body.   
"I'm gonna miss it too. But if you don't fucking stop thinking about the future and just fuck me, we'll have a problem."   
The pale evening light being let in through the small window cast a shadow on Dave, consuming half of his body. It made him look extremely alluring, and made James grow even harder.   
Dave resumed his place, kissing James and grinding his hips down into James'. He moved his mouth down to under James' jaw, down his neck and shoulders, leaving little marks as he went. Dave slowly worked his way down the right side of James' body, sucking marks in a trail all the way to where James' dick was. He took James in his mouth, forcing out a groan of immense pleasure from James.   
James tangled his hands in Dave's hair, and used this grip to begin fucking Dave's mouth. Dave had never given him a blowjob like this. He went slowly, taking his time and using his tongue. In the past, it's always been somewhere unconventional or inconvenient when this would take place, and it would usually only last a few minutes.   
As James began to grow closer, Dave used his arms to pin James to the bed, forcing James to stay still. "You're fuckin torturing me..." James let out between gasps. 

James came, as Dave removed his hands from his hips, with a wild thrust into Dave's mouth. Dave made sure to swallow it all, and lick James clean.   
"Fuck." Was all James said, as Dave surfaced, his lips all red and swollen from use.   
\------------  
After they had cleaned up, they went and joined the others for dinner. As soon as Junior saw James, he tried to leave to go to the other room, but was pulled aside by James.   
"Hey, David can I talk to you outside?" James asked, a surprising gentleness was in his voice that had not been present twenty minutes ago.   
Junior didn't say anything, just nodded and followed him outside.   
"Listen," James said, leaning on the railing of the porch, "I'm really sorry about how I freaked out at you earlier. I guess I'm just angry that everyone is leaving so soon."   
"It's okay, really. I understand that this must not be easy for you, having Dave leave." Junior was leaning against the doorframe, avoiding eye contact with James as he said this.   
"Hey, it's not just Dave I'm sad about. I'm sad that you have to leave too. We all are, truly. We're, I'm gonna miss you, Dave." James made sure to look Junior in the eye as he said this.   
Junior said no more, just pulled James into a hug, the kind that brothers would exchange.   
"I promise I have no intentions with Dave. I just can't help it I'm sorry."   
Junior said, shakily into the hug.  
"I fully believe and trust you. I had no worries. I was just in a bad earlier. I'm sorry."  
Junior pulled away from the hug, and smiled at James  
"You have no need to be sorry."


	13. Chapter 11.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '"The name's Saul, I go by Slash though. Thats Axl," he said, gesturing to the ginger on his right'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Once more, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I also recommend rereading the last chapter before these ones (if you were on 11.1 you'd read 10.1 and so on) As always, I love hearing your reviews, and I hope you enjoy!

After nursing Cliff's hand, the party was already about to start, and James and Dave went on one more quick beer run.   
When they returned, the party had already started, and there was what seemed to be at least thirty people scattered throughout the house. They left all the bedrooms unlocked, excluding Dave's room, just as a precaution. All things go at a party.   
"James! You're here! Wait, who's that guy with you?" Maria, a brown haired short girl, who almost had the same haircut as Lars asked this.   
"Um, it's Dave. I have science and English with you. I'm your English tutor every second Tuesday." Dave said, unconsciously going to run his fingers through his hair, but quickly realized that he had a bun in instead.   
"Oh right! Dave! I didn't notice you without the endless amounts of hair always covering your face." Maria said, slurring as she spoke, clearly very intoxicated. Without warning, she turned reached up and gave Dave's bun a squeeze, and turned away and began to mingle with some of the others.   
Dave went over to the kitchen, to find a drink and to find his friends. James trailed shortly behind him, stopping briefly to talk to Chris, one of his friends from the Spanish class he was in.   
"Dave!" Junior called out, his face showed a hint of a flush, most likely due to the beer in his hand.   
"Hey Junior, having fun I see?"   
"More than you could imagine!" Junior over emphasized this statement, in such a stupid, drunk way that it made Dave laugh.   
"Hey guess what." Juniors voice became lower, as he leaned forward to Dave.   
"What?"  
"Shhh don't tell anyone, but I kissed someone. A boy!" Junior sounded like a ten year old when he said this, giggling and grinning, making Dave laugh.   
"Who'd you kiss?"   
Junior pointed at a blonde haired boy, sitting on the ground, surrounded by four others. Dave had only seen him and his friends once or twice at a party here or there, and from what he knew about him, he was known as 'Popcorn'.   
"Nice catch dude! You gonna try and room him?" Dave asked, giving him an elbow in the ribs  
"Hopefully, he seems really out of my league though." Junior gave a self deprecating grimace as he said this.   
"You'll get him, I'm not worried. Hey, I'll walk you to him!" Dave didn't take no for an answer, grabbed Junior by the arm and dragged him over.   
"Come back for more I see?" Popcorn asked, an incredulous tone in his voice.   
"And you've even brought company!" A guy with ridiculously curly hair interjected  
"The name's Saul, I go by Slash though. Thats Axl," he said, gesturing to the ginger on his right, "That's Duff and Izzy," Slash pointed over at a blonde haired boy and a black haired boy, who were quite entangled in each other.   
"And finally, that's Popcorn, formally known as Steven." Slash concluded.   
"I'm Dave, and that's also Dave. We call him Junior though, cause he's the short one."   
"Hey am not!" Junior scowled and crossed his arms at this, but Steven gestured him over.   
Junior went to go sit near him, immediately resuming where they had left off. Slash gestured for Dave to come sit in the now empty space in between him and Axl.   
"So the party, it's because your leaving I heard?" Slash asked, handing Dave the bottle of Jack he had been nursing.   
"Yeah, my dad got in a car accident, he was drunk and high while driving, and now I have to go to Colorado to take care of the ranch."   
Dave took a few long swings of Jack, before passing it back to Slash, after Axl had refused it.   
"So you don't seem very happy about it. Are you and your dad close?" Axl asked, a bottle of vodka suddenly appearing in his hand.   
"No, him and my mom split when I was four. He was an abusive asshole who my mom is terrified of." Dave took another long swig of Jack, locking eyes with James across the room.   
James started to come over, only to quickly turn and investigate a shattering sound that came from upstairs.   
"Who's that?" Slash and Axl asked in unison.  
"That's James, he's my boyfriend."   
All three of them laughed as they saw Junior leading Steven up the stairs.  
"Steven hasn't stopped going on about him. We saw him, Nick, Marty and Cliff at a party, and they had hit it off really well apparently." Axl couldn't help but laugh as he said this.   
"Yeah he even gave him a nickname. He calls him Dimples. What kind of a fucking nickname is that?" Slash said, taking another swig of Jack.   
"That's quite the interesting nickname. Hey do you guys mind if I check on that noise from earlier? I don't want anything broken or an-" Dave was abruptly cut off, by slash, and Axl rolled his eyes at Dave's poor excuse.   
"Oh just go bang your boyfriend, we all know that's the reason you want to go upstairs."   
"Uhm are you sure?" A hot flush quickly consumed Dave's fair skin.   
"Just go! We'll be here all night. Have fun!" Axl moved in front of Dave, and to the other side of Slash and straddled his lap. Dave quickly turned to run up the stairs before he saw anything he would regret.   
\------------  
Dave quickly made it upstairs, managing to dodge all of the people wanting to talk to him. Nothing would get in his way now. To his horror, he saw Junior and Popcorn grinding on each other in one of the spare rooms, and quickly shut the door. Further down the hall and to the left, near his moms room, was James, sweeping up some broken pieces of a beer bottle. James quickly looked up, and the task at hand was suddenly deemed worthless. He grabbed onto Dave's hand and let Dave lead him to his room.


	14. Chapter 12.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the delay in updates, I've been struggling to write on the .1 Storyline, so I've decided to upload these chapters and take a small break from this story, just to work on some various others that I have in mind. I hope you enjoy these two chapters!

The 'dinner' that Marty and Nick had prepared was undercooked spaghetti and runny tomato sauce that all of the guys had opted out on eating. Instead, Dave and James were in the kitchen making Dave's signature pancakes. 

"Just like the day we first met." James said, chuckling at the memory as Dave reached up for the flour.   
"Yeah, but this time I'm not covered in flour." Dave said, being careful to hold the bag of flour with both hands, and to set it down gently.   
As soon as Dave turned around, James silently snuck over to the bag of flour and grabbed about a cup's worth, according to the measuring cup he used.   
Dave turned back around to retrieve the flour, James surprised him by dumping the flour on his head.   
"James you bitch!" Dave said, wiping the flour from his face.   
"I couldn't help it!" James said, bringing Dave closer for a kiss.   
Dave returned the kiss, and brought his hand up to James hair to bring him closer. James slid his tongue into Dave's mouth, laughing at the slight taste of flour.   
"Just like the first day." With hearing Emily's voice, the boys quickly split apart.   
"Mom a little warning!" Dave said, rubbing the back of his now bright red neck.   
"I couldn't help it! You guys just looked so cute!" Emily said, pulling in Dave for a hug.   
When finished hugging Dave, she pulled in James for a hug as well.   
"Im glad to see you James. I'm glad to see you two happy."  
"Mom, James, I'll let you two get caught up, I'm gonna try and clean myself up a little." Dave said, swiftly leaving the kitchen and darting up the stairs.   
"I'm glad that you're okay with this. I really do love your son. I'd do anything to change this situation so that we could be together."   
James said, while pulling away from the hug.   
"Go with him."  
"I wish I could. I don't think it's that simple though."   
"Why not?" Emily asked, looking confused.   
"I don't think my parents would approve of me dropping out of school and moving to Colorado to be with my boyfriend."   
"Screw them."  
"I won't have enough money for that. And how would I tell Dave this?"   
"Honey, he's so in love with you! You're the first person of any one of his relationships he's ever loved. The way he talks about you, looks at you, there's no way he'd say no. In fact I bet he'd ask, if he thought you were considering moving too."

"Really? Do you actually think so? He wouldn't be mad if I surprised him?"   
"Honey of course not! I can help, if you need. We have more than enough money, and I could help with your schoolwork now that he won't be there." Emily said, taking James' hand and giving it a squeeze.  
"Really? You'd do that for us? For me?"   
"How do you not see it? You're a part of my family now! I'd do anything to make the two of you happy. I can even talk to your parents if you need."   
James didn't say anything, just brought his hands up to his face to hide the tears that had suddenly started pouring out of his eyes.   
"James why are you crying?"  
"No one has ever cared for me this way before. Not even my own parents."   
"Awe honey, I will always care for you. I'll always do my best to make you happy, because you make Dave happy." Emily said, pulling James in for another hug.   
"So it's a plan? I'll do everything in my power to move you to Colorado."   
"I honestly can't thank you enough. Is th-"   
"Stop. I don't want anything in return, besides your guys' happiness. We'll work out the rest of the details in the next couple of days."   
James nodded as the hug broke off, and Emily went downstairs.  
\------------  
"KIRK WHAT THE FUCK" Dave and James heard Cliff shout from the living room.   
"LARS STOP THAT" Junior squealed, as if he was being tickled.   
"OW FUCK MARTY! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BITE ME?" Nick shouted, and an audible slap was heard.   
"I wonder what's going on" Dave said, flipping the next batch of pancakes that were on the pan.   
"Dave c'mere"   
"Why? I'm busy making pancakes."   
James said nothing, just walked up to Dave and plucked the spatula out of his hand.   
"Hey! I'm trying to make pancakes!"  
"Shut the hell up. You still have flour everywhere. Let me help." James said, brushing off the flour that was on Dave's cheeks.   
"How the hell did you miss all this flour?"   
"I kinda forgot to clean it off and ended up just talking with the guys in the other room." James couldn't help but stare at his hazel eyes, his eyelashes dusted in flour.   
James pulled Dave closer, and brought their lips together. Dave wrapped his arms around the back of James' neck as James parted his lips with his tongue.   
"Is something burning?" Lars and Kirk asked simultaneously as they walked into the kitchen.   
James and Dave just ignored them, and Dave led James to an empty wall, pushing him against it. Dave bit down on James' bottom lip, just hard enough to draw a small amount of blood.   
"EARTH TO GINGY" Kirk shouted, earning a middle finger from Dave. The two boys gave up, and walked back to the living room.   
They continued kissing for a few moments before splitting apart.   
"Oh shit!" Dave said, dashing towards the now burning batch of pancakes that were on the stove.   
James just stood there in the same position, staring at Dave, as a small trail of blood dripped down his chin.   
"You've got a little something" Cliff said to James as he walked in the room.   
"Hmm what? Oh." James said, wiping his chin   
"Checking out your boyfriend?"   
"Well no shit Cliff. Who else's ass would I be intently staring at?"   
"Well no shit Cliff. Who else's ass would I be intently staring at?" Cliff mocked James, who in return gave a scoff and rolled his eyes.   
James wordlessly walked over to Dave and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing against his back.   
"What's up baby?" Dave asked, trying to turn his head so he can see James a bit better.   
"Nothing, just want to hug you as much as possible before you go."   
"Awe baby I don't want to leave you. I'll come back I promise. And I still have a few days until I go. Maybe you can drive out with me and stay a little while. My mom and I could work out a plane ticket for you back home."   
"That sounds amazing. I love you so much Dave."  
"I love you too."


	15. Chapter 12.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the fuck happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I don't really have much to say, I said most of it in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy! •Warning for Smut•

As soon as the door was shut, James took off Dave's shirt and his own, and proceeded to lead him to the bed.   
Their lips never broke, even when they crashed down onto the bed, and entangled mix of limbs and hair. The fiery red mixing together with the bright blonde, almost like the sun.   
James pinned Dave down onto the bed by his shoulders, only breaking the kiss to admire Dave's toned body. James always felt a little self conscious around Dave, especially because of how fit Dave was. Dave also had remarkably clear, smooth skin, while James' was covered in scars and acne. Dave's nose was this perfectly narrow, pointed, cute little thing. James hated his nose, even though Dave loved it. When they were making love, he never felt self conscious. Dave always treated James and his body as a thing to be worshipped.   
"Well are you gonna get your ass over here and kiss me or what?" There was a neediness in Dave's voice. Like he would die if James didn't kiss him.   
James quickly returned to kissing him, his tongue parting Dave's lips, and battling with Dave's. To Dave's disappointment however, James won the battle of tongues, and brought his attention to Dave's neck, biting and sucking at Dave's pulse point, bringing out a verbal response from Dave.   
"Mmm fuck...James..." Dave trailed off, as James slowly moved down his neck with his kisses.   
James broke the kiss, once again to Dave's disappointment. He walked over to the door and locked it, ensuring that there would be no interruptions. Dave sat up, back supported by the headboard. They had done this what seemed like millions of times, so they had somewhat of a routine at this point. James slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid them down, leaving his boxers on.   
James walked back to the bed and began unbuttoning Dave's jeans. Once they were off, James crawled on top of Dave's lap, moving ever so slowly to tease and frustrate him.   
Dave had had enough of the teasing. In an instant, he flipped James over onto his back and climbed on top of him.   
"Ohh fuck Dave... what was that for..." James trailed off, losing his train of thought as Dave began grinding his hips down into James'.   
James looked up at Dave, he looked so beautiful. His head slightly tilted back, eyes shut, lips parted to release his silent moans. James didn't think he could even form words to describe how Dave looked in this moment. He just wished he could have this image of Dave burned into his mind forever. James looked to the bedside table, realizing that there could be a way. He quickly found what he was looking for, which was a Polaroid camera. Dave didn't seem to notice his slight movements, because he was still in the same position as the last time James took his eyes off of him.   
'Click'   
Dave's mouth turned up into a small smile, but was further uninterrupted by the photo being captured.   
"I had to baby. You just looked so damn gorgeous." James said, dragging his hand across Dave's cheek, and then moving it to his hair.   
Dave leaned down and placed his lips on James', a very light kiss. The kiss quickly deepened as Dave began to put more weight onto James' lap with every movement of his hips.   
He climbed off of James' lap, sitting beside him so he could remove their boxers. Once the boxers were off, Dave brought his attention to James' now bare body, kissing his stomach, his hips, and his thighs, until finally taking James in his mouth.   
"Ohh fuck... Dave..." James whispered as Dave's tongue snaked around his shaft. He payed close attention to the tip, occasionally pressing his tongue into the slit, driving James wild just like he knew it would.  
Dave brought his free hand up to James' mouth, James immediately began sucking on three of Dave's fingers.   
They did all of this like a well oiled machine, their movements perfectly in time and in tune with the other's.   
Dave brought his hand, fingers now slick with saliva courtesy of James, to James' entrance, slowly pushing two of his fingers in, forcing a loud moan out of James.   
Dave silenced this moan by pressing his lips once more against James', as he slowly began fucking and stretching James with his fingers. He added a third finger, and was granted another moan in return.   
Once Dave had decided that James was stretched enough, he pulled out his fingers, spat in the palm of his hand and slicked up his dick. He lined up with James' entrance and slowly pushed in, using his lips against James' to help suppress a moan. He gave James a few seconds to adjust to him, James wrapped his legs around Dave's waist when he was ready. Dave slowly began to move his hips away from James and back again.   
"Ohh fuck oh Dave!" James half said, half moaned as Dave thrusted into him.   
James layed against the cold pillows, his hair fanned around his head in a halo. He twisted and tangled his hands in Dave's hair, and brought himself up to Dave's neck. He began biting, sucking and kissing his neck, removing his hands from Dave's hair to run them up his sides and back, leaving scratches as he went.   
James' panting and moaning became very erratic, and so did Dave's thrusts, a telltale sign that they were both very close.   
"I want you to scream my name... scream as loud as you can... like it's the last time we'll ever make love." Dave said, in a dark, thick voice, filled with passion and lust, a voice that almost scared James. He had no choice but to comply.   
"Ohh...oh OH DAVE OH MY GOD OHHH..." James wailed as he came, bucking his hips against Dave's.   
Dave was a few short seconds behind James, screaming his name as well, just not at such a memorable volume.   
Once they were both finished, They stayed in that position for a few moments, sharing a few brief kisses before Dave pulled out and went to get something, a washcloth James presumed. How he was even able to move after such a mind melting, earth shattering orgasm like that, James would never know.   
'Click'   
Dave had to capture that moment. James unable to function after a dizzying orgasm that Dave gave him. He was proud. Like an artist admiring one of his portraits.  
"What was that for?" James asked, slowly opening his eyes and sitting up.   
"Hey, you did it first. Anyways you looked like an angel." Dave said, smiling and walking to the bathroom.   
A few short moments later, Dave returned with a damp washcloth and began to wipe James' sticky stomach clean. Once he had achieved his goal, he crawled into bed with James, but was being careful not to fall asleep. James was curled up on Dave's chest, like always, and they relished in the shared silence between the two of them.   
After about twenty minutes of peace, they heard a loud crash and some shouts of laughter from downstairs, so they decided to see what was up.   
\------------  
They slowly made their way downstairs, avoiding the neglected broken glass from earlier.   
As they walked down the stairs, fingers interlaced, they noticed that the party seemed to be over, except Slash and Axl, who were mindlessly dancing to a pop song, the name of which, Dave and James would never bother to learn. Duff, Izzy, Steven and Junior were sitting on the couch, Steven perched on Junior's lap.  
"Turn off that incessant fucking noise!" Duff called out from his spot on the couch, causing the dancing to come to an abrupt halt.   
"Well if they weren't fucking so loud, we wouldn't need the music would we?" Axl said, resuming his dancing and grinding on Slash.   
Dave felt a bright flush creep on his face, neck and ears as James led him to the couch. He planted himself half on James' lap, half off.   
"Have fun?" Izzy said, reaching out his hand "You must be Dave. I'm Izzy, and this is Duff." He said gesturing over to his left.   
"Yeah, im Dave, this is James. How'd you know my name?" Dave said, accepting a half empty bottle of Jack from Junior.   
"He was fucking screaming at at the top of his lungs!" Duff interjected, pointing to James who in turn went beet red, and making Dave cough and choke on his Jack.   
"We didn't realize we were that loud..." James trailed off, barely audible from behind his hands, which were covering his face.   
"Yeah, you guys were reeeally loud" Axl interjected.   
"Was it at least fun though?" Slash asked, squishing beside Duff and Izzy on the couch directly opposite Dave and James, and a quite tangled up Junior and Popcorn.   
"I think you already know the answer to that..." Dave avoided eye contact with Slash as he said this. He was beyond embarrassed.   
\------------  
Dave woke up on Sunday morning with a raging hangover, accompanied by a horrible headache. He felt the familiar tickle of hair on his chest, but was shocked to see that it was black and curly. Slash's hair.   
Calmly as he could, Dave turned to his other side, where James lay on his side, facing away from them.   
'What the fuck happened?'


	16. Chapter 13.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Virgil look! His ring!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am back once again, with two chapters for you. I'm deeply sorry for the wait, but I hope you find it worthwhile. As always, leave some feedback if anything is unclear to you, or if you just want to say hi! I hope you enjoy!;)

|Dave|

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I ask James, helping bring his small suitcase to the car. 

"Of course baby. I'll help you with driving and stuff. I won't be gone too much longer than a week, so schools not a worry" James beamed at me, I could tell he was sure with his choice 

"Okay baby, whatever you want. Anyways I'm glad you're coming, it makes having to leave a bit better." I finish loading the rest of my stuff and his small bag into the car, and go back inside to see everyone. 

I hugged everyone individually, before pulling them all in for a group hug. 

"I can't begin to thank you guys enough. I love each and every one of you so much. You guys have helped me through so much and made my life worth living this past year. I'm sorry that it has to turn out like this, I know it's shitty. I promise all of you I will be back, I'm not done with you guys yet."  
I can't fight the tears at this point, they're rolling down my face in steady streams. 

"I'll miss you so much Dave, it won't be the same." Nick says, pulling me in for another hug.   
Marty doesn't say anything, same with Cliff. They're both just sobbing uncontrollably and refusing to let go of me. 

"Dave, I'm so sorry for all the shit that happened last year. I'm so glad that this past week we have put everything behind us. I love you and will miss you so much. I can't wait for you to be back." Kirk says into my chest, and I can feel the tears soaking the front of my shirt. 

"I'll see you later, because this isn't goodbye. I won't let it be final. I love you, Dave." Lars wraps his arms around me and Kirk, tears soaking his face as well. 

When I had pulled away from them, there was only one person left. David. He had waited until everyone else had left the room to find something they apparently had to get. 

"Dave," his voice broke, his eyes flooded with tears and his face red and splotchy, "I doubt I'll ever see you again, I'm leaving in about a week. This has been the best year of my life thanks to you, and all of the others. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I love you, not in a friendship kind of way. I know it's wrong and I know I shouldn't but I do. I promise you this won't ever affect our friendship or mine and James' friendship, I just felt I needed to tell you." When he said this, it was barely a whisper. He hid behind his bangs the entire time he spoke.

"David," I say, gently moving his head with my hand so his eyes meet mine. I gently press my lips to his, a soft kiss that I pour my emotions into. "I love you too. I know it's wrong but I do. My heart belongs to James, but I do still love you, and not in a friendship way either. I hope you can understand." 

He's not crying anymore, he seems more calm. 

"I know. I just needed to tell you because I'll probably never see you again." He gives me a sad smile and pulls me into a hug. 

"Dave? Hey David. We gotta get going soon, babe," James says, leaning against the doorway. I wonder how long he's been there. 

"Okay, I'm just gonna check and see if I need anything else." I break off the embrace and cross the room in a few strides, giving James a quick kiss, "I'll be right back." 

I turn to go upstairs, to my room, just to make sure there's nothing there. As I predicted, there wasn't. It pains me to see my room like this, empty, with just a partially unmade bed and barren, hole ridden walls where the thumbtacks that held the posters once were. This is where it all started, where I discovered that even though James wasn't a tan girl with big tits, I still fell in love with him. This room has seen me grow up and change over the course of a year and a half and now I'm just leaving it behind. I can't help the tears that fall down my face when I think of this. 

"Baby? Oh don't cry," James comes behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

"I just," it's hard for me to speak between sobs, my voice comes out strained and strangled sounding, "I just can't believe this has to happen to us!" 

"Oh Dave, my sweet baby boy, it's okay. Everything is going to be fine." It makes me chuckle to hear him say that, seeing as he's only a month older than me. 

"I'm not that much younger than you, it doesn't make sense to call me that." I turn around in his arms so that my face is buried in this shoulder, even though I'm taller.

"Well a month can be all the difference." He squeezes me a little tighter when he says this. 

|James|

When I pull Dave a little closer, I get a better whiff of his smell. I love how he always smells, like the girly ass all natural lavender shampoo he uses, and his cologne that totally tries (and fails) to contradict the lavender smell. The two mingle well together, along with his natural smell, musky and lusty. He's not always horny, it's just how he smells. All of those combined make me feel happy and safe, make me feel at home and loved. 

"Baby?" I say, pulling back just a little bit. 

"Yeah, love?" He asks, looking up, rather down a little (he is a little taller) at me. 

"You're not gonna leave me for Junior are you?" I am almost positive he would never, I just wanted to hear him assure me. 

"James! Never! I could never. I love you too much. I've given too much, to you, and received way too much in return. You're it for me, I don't want anything or anyone else. Hell, I don't even want to sleep with anyone else. Not even once. You were my first and I want you to be my last." He barley bats an eye when he says this, so I know he's being serious. 

"I was your first?" I ask, unable to help a grin creep across my face. 

"Well, yeah you expected differently?" He gives me a confused look as he says this expecting the answer was obvious. 

"You're hot as hell, baby. Of course I did. Countless girls at the school would give a limb to get with you, I thought maybe you'd taken one or two of them up. For me, I mean, it was obvious you were my first, am I right?" 

"Well judging by the way you don't acknowledge a girl's presence, even if you're having a teeth-hurtingly awkward conversation, I kinda thought I was." He gives me a smile, or rather, that signature smirk of his. 

"Ugh rude!" I scoff at him, unable to stop myself from grinning as his smirk turns into a full blown smile.   
"Come on baby, we have to go downstairs." I say, before giving him another quick kiss before pulling out of the embrace, taking his hand and leading him downstairs. 

Dave just chuckled a little bit, following me silently for the most part. I could see Marty, Cliff, Nick, a rather happy looking David, Kirk, and Lars, all sitting on the two couches in the living room, so I knew they were ready for us. Dave let out a surprised yelp when I put my hands over his eyes, making all of us laugh a little. I carefully led him over to the smaller couch, sitting him down without taking my hands off his eyes. Marty walked over, bringing his gift, a red BC Rich Warlock, over to him, placing it (in the case) on his lap. On the case, I sewed patches from all his favourite bands, bands like Led Zeppelin, Venom, Motörhead, Iron Maiden, Judas Priest, AC/DC, just to name a few. Kirk and Lars also brought a few pins and attached them to the front of the pocket. The $800 guitar was mostly a gift from me, I paid $400, the others (including his and my mom) contributed the other $400. Using a silver marker, I wrote a simple message in a small spot on the inside of the case. The message read:   
"Baby, I love you so much and I will miss you tons. I can't wait to have you back. I promise one day we'll be together forever, and even maybe get married. I love you so much David Scott Mustaine. You're my favourite redhead.  
Love always, James Alan Hetfield, aka the loser who's so in love with you it hurts."

|Junior|

I can't wait to see Dave's reaction when he sees the guitar we got him. He had mentioned that he was saving up for the newest BC Rich guitar, and he had said that he "couldn't wait for that cherry red baby to be in my hands!" He's so cute when he gets excited about things like that, he gets a really faraway look, his hazel eyes go a little vacant. 

"Okay baby, open your eyes!" James says, taking his hands off Dave's eyes. 

I can't help but roll my eyes a little, he definitely saw us kiss, he's been shooting me glares when he thinks I'm not looking. He's definitely trying to rub their relationship in. Whatever. 

"Oh my god. This can't be, there's no way..." Dave trailed off, too shocked by the guitar case on his lap to finish his sentence. 

"Well only one way to find out, open it!" I chime in, causing a glare from James, and a grin from Dave. 

Marty

I can definitely sense the tension between James and David, James has been non stop glaring at him every chance he gets. I don't know what the fuck is going on there, but they need to get it sorted out. 

The look on Dave's face is priceless when he unzips the case, his eyes grew to the size of moons, he smiles one of the biggest, most genuine smiles (not even a smirk!) I think I've ever seen from him. 

"Oh my god oh my god! Thank you guys so much! Oh my god!" Dave looks to each of us, all giving us silent "thank yous", and giving James a kiss. I turn and look at David, to see him divert his attention to door to their right. 

"It was mostly James who contributed," David cut in, surprising us all, "the rest of us, including both moms, put in about $50. So if you really want to thank someone, thank James." He gave James and Dave a smile when he said this. He SMILED at James. Willingly. Voluntarily. No threats required. What the fuck is wrong with him? Did he hit his head? Smoke a bad joint? 

|Kirk|

Woah. David smiling at James and giving him recognition? What the hell has happened to him? 

"It wasn't just me, Marty, Kirk, Cliff and David, who plays bass. Did you know that?" James commented, smiling back at David and looking back at Dave. 

"Of course I knew that, idiot." Dave smirked lovingly at James as he said this. 

"Well anyways. They all play some form of a guitar. They all helped with some of the technical shit, stuff I wouldn't know, like Marty could tell what kinds of pickups you would want, just from listening to you play, Cliff knew the brand of strings and picks you preferred, David knew what colour, finish, what kinds of knobs and what kind of a headstock you'd like. Kirk knew the fucking brand of cleaner you used on your guitar, and how you always go over the neck and headstock with all natural lemon polish. They did all the work." James beamed at all of us when he said this, truly thankful for our efforts. 

"Hey you did a lot too," Lars interjected. 

"Yeah, you paid for half of the guitar, and all the taxes," Nick pointed out. 

"You convinced Kirk not to get him a wah pedal, as well as for months going to every record store within a reasonable driving distance, collecting patches and pins from his favourite bands." Cliff practically shouted this at him, clearly frustrated. 

"And convincing me not to wah is like telling Nick and Marty to stop awkwardly making out in front of us. It just doesn't happen." I threw in, earning laughter from everyone, including Nick and Marty, who both went red. 

|Dave|

"Wow, convincing Kirk not to wah? I'm shocked! Baby you're a wizard! Thank you. Thank all of you guys so much, I seriously appreciate it so fucking much." I start to tear up a little when I say this, putting the guitar aside and standing to give everyone individual hugs. 

When I got to James, I gave him a hug, making sure to scare him a little by squeezing his ass, and I pulled him in for a quick, yet passionate kiss. When the kiss broke, I brought my lips up to his ear. 

"Baby I can't wait to be back. I love you with all of my heart. I promise you, we will get married one day." I say, my mouth buried in this hair. 

"We should go soon, baby." He pulls me a little tighter before letting me go completely. 

I gave everyone one last hug, before remembering what I had been looking for in the first place. It wasn't in my room, but in my mom's downstairs for safekeeping. I ran downstairs with no warning to get it. The small, velvet box in my hands holds two things that will change my life forever. 

|James|

"James? Come here please baby!" I heard Dave call from over in the kitchen, once he had bolted back upstairs. 

I walked to the kitchen, half expecting to be in trouble for something, Dave looked serious. 

"Dave what-" Dave cut me off, surprising me a little. 

"James, you mean the world to me. You are my world. You are my absolute everything and nothing could ever change that. I've known since you first crashed into me on that first day of school, exactly seven months ago, that I would fall in love with you," he got down on one knee and my heart felt like it dropped to the ground before shooting out of my chest. He pulled out a small, black velvet box from his front pocket before continuing, "I know that we can't get married right now, but fucking hell, you're it for me. I don't want anyone else but you. You were my first and I want you to be my last. It's not an official anything yet, just a promise." He opened the box, to reveal two matching silver plated obsidian wedding bands, that must've cost him a pretty penny.   
"Promise me you'll marry me one day?" 

"Dave..." I can't control my voice, it's all rough and cracky, and I can tell my face is red and splotchy, the tears probably don't help.   
"Of course baby I love you." I say, putting my hand out for him to place the ring on. I don't care what people will think if they see the ring on my left hand, they can assume all they want. I'm the only one who actually knows. 

"I love you James!" He says while slipping the ring onto my finger and then pulling me in for a deep, long kiss. 

"It's time to go now, baby." He says, taking my left hand in his right and leading me back to the living room. 

|Dave|

I did it. He's mine now, forever. I love him so much and I'm so happy he said yes. 

"I love you guys, and thank you again for all the work you put into the guitar I truly appreciate it." I gave everyone another hug. 

"James what's that?" Kirk asks James, noticing the ring while James and Cliff high fived. 

"IS THAT A RING?" Nick, Lars, and Marty all shouted at the exact same time. 

"Oh my god it is!" Kirk exclaimed, coming up to James and I to examine the rings. 

"That's awesome you guys! Are you engaged then?" David said, beaming at James, something I did not expect. 

"I guess, it's just to promise each other that we will get married." James softly said, I can tell he was a little nervous talking to David about this. 

"Yeah, I guess you could call it an engagement." I said, hugging James behind the waist. 

"Who's last name are you gonna take?" Nick asked, a goofy grin cutting into his cheeks. 

"Woah we haven't got that far yet!" James said, putting his hands up in mock surrender. 

"Did you ask his parents?" Kirk asked, concerned but happy. 

"Of course I did, they gave their blessing." I pulled James a little closer before letting him go. 

"Really? My dad too? He hates gay people." James looked surprised. 

"James, he loves you and that's all the matters." I kissed his head before giving everyone each one final hug. 

"See you guys soon. I love you all. Thank you for such an awesome year." There's tears in my eyes, threatening to spill over as I wave them goodbye.   
\------------  
When we get to the car, I carefully load my new guitar into the back, making sure it's safe. I take the drivers side, and James gets into the passenger side, but scoots over to the middle seat. What would I do with a car that didn't have bench seats. James snuggles into my side, before fiddling with the stereo, putting in one of the many cassette tapes he has stored in the glove box. 

"What the hell is this?" I ask him, chuckling a little when the first song starts. 

"It's a live recording from a cover band, Twisted Sister."  
I can't help but turn and look at him when he says this. 

"Are you trying to look like a raging homo? A glam band? You're gonna look so gay listening to this!" I can't help but laugh as I say this, and he starts laughing too. 

"I'm also gonna look so gay cuddled up to my boyfriend on a road trip." He says, nuzzling closer to me, pulling a blanket over himself. 

"I guess," I use my free hand to stroke his hair, I can tell he's tired, we didn't get much sleep last night, and he woke up earlier than I did this morning. 

"Oh and not to mention how gay I look when I'm taking your not so small dick up my ass." He says this so nonchalantly that I can't help but burst out in laughter. 

"Do you think we look gay when we're not purposely looking all coupley?" I ask, once my laughter has died off for the most part. 

"I think that only people who have experienced it themselves would know what to look for, like someone who knows what it looks and feels like to hide a relationship." He says, he's getting lost in thought, looking all distant at the road. 

"Do you want to have to hide our relationship? Even if that means we won't be truly happy?" I ask, his attention quickly snapped back to me. 

"Baby, all that bullshit we put up with from Ron, I think it would hurt too much to hide anymore at this point. I love you too much to hurt you like that. I'm willing to go through any amount of ridicule to make us happy." He gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek when he says this, being careful not to distract or frighten me.

"I love you too baby. I don't want to hide our love either. I'm glad we talked about this." I take my eyes off the road to say this, briefly, I'm not in the mood to get in an accident today. 

"I love you." He says quietly, falling asleep at my side. 

"I love you too, James. I always will." This earns me a sleepy grin as he slips off into a peaceful state.   
\------------

I continue driving across town until we reach his house, I want to thank his parents for all they've done for us. 

"Baby, wake up. We're at your house. I just want to say goodbye to your parents before we head to my mom's work." I gently nudge him awake when I say this, I don't want to wake him up too harshly. 

"Mmm okay," he says, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and stretching when he says this, "let's go inside."

We both get out of the car, and we walk up the remainder of the block and then the driveway, hands interlaced the entire time.   
I knock on the door, and James' dad answers. 

"Hey boys, come in, Emily is over."   
He steps to the side to let us in the door. 

|James|

"Mom, what are you doing here? Dave asks, going over to give her a hug. 

I know exactly why she's here, they're discussing the best way to move me, but Dave doesn't know about it. 

"I'm just visiting, and I thought it would make it easier if we were all here, instead of you having to drive all over town." Emily said, getting up to give Dave a hug. They were both wearing Led Zeppelin shirts, how cute. 

I know she's lying, so do my parents. Dave doesn't suspect anything, he's so oblivious sometimes. It's so cute. 

I cross the room to give my mom a hug, "How's the planning going?" I ask, gently whispering in her ear. 

"It's going well, we just now have to confirm with Mr. Dubrow about letting you have the work early. He's just making sure he has everything planned out. He might just give you an English packet to do or something." She said it so softly I could barely make out what she was saying. 

"Okay sounds good. Thank you for doing this. I love you mom." I pulled away from the hug, and took her hands in mine and gave them a quick squeeze. 

"Virgil look! His ring!" My mom said, waving over my dad, getting Emily's attention as well. 

"I'm so happy for you two!" My dad says, pulling me into a hug. 

"I wasn't expecting you to be, if I'm being completely honest." I say, pulling away from the hug and looking my dad in the eyes. 

"I know I always used to say that being gay was wrong, but after seeing how much you two loved each other, I couldn't imagine you with a woman. You two are meant for each other." My dad walked over to Dave and hugged him as well. 

"Thank you again for your blessing on us." Dave said to him, breaking the hug. 

Dave crossed the room to give a hug to my mom. 

"Thank you as well, I promise I'll never hurt him. He's safe with me." My mom was crying, all she was able to do was mumble out something I couldn't hear, giving Dave a kiss on the cheek when she was done.

"Bye mom, I love you so much. I promise you I'll be back, and I definitely will visit and call." Dave pulled his mom in for a long hug, pulling away with tears in his eyes. 

Once I had finished saying my brief goodbyes to everyone, Dave and I walked out, hand in hand, back to the car. 

When we got back to the car, I resumed my place in the middle of the bench seat, snuggled into Dave's side. 

"I'm gonna miss this place." Dave said, concentrating on the road. 

"This place will miss you too, without you, it's a little less bright, and a lot less sarcastic." The last part earned a scoff from Dave, still concentrated on the road. 

"Got any less gay cassettes with you?" He gave me a smile when he said this, clearly remembering our earlier conversation. 

"I have a Led Zeppelin mixed tape I made, it's got all my favourites." I said, getting Dave's attention. 

He loved Zeppelin. I knew he'd never admit it, but I think he has a small crush on Robert. But who doesn't? I mean if I'm being completely honest. I don't like Robert as much as I like Jimmy. That man can play. I've never heard a riff sound sexy until I listened to "Dazed and Confused", and that violin bow thing he does, drives me absolutely crazy. I never knew you could draw out such a sound from a guitar. 

Jimmy and Robert have to be gay.  I mean have you seen them on stage together, the way they look at each other. My gaydar has not yet lied to me, and I refuse to believe they are straight. 

"Hello? Earth to Jamie?" Dave was smiling at me as we reached the highway. 

"Oh right. The cassette. Do you want to hear it?" 

"Yes, of course. You know I love Zeppelin." His gaze is set back to the highway, he still has a goofy grin on his face. 

I fiddle around in my bag a bit, before finding the tape and replacing the Twisted Sister one with the Zeppelin one. The first song that plays is my favourite, "Dazed and Confused". Dave immediately recognizes it and starts singing a long. I start singing too, resuming my place at his side. He uses his free hand to stroke my hair, lulling me to sleep.


	17. Chapter 13.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are we going to do. What if you meet someone? What if I meet someone? What if we grow apart?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Smut warning• I hope you guys enjoy, and once again sorry for the delay.♥️

Dave gently reached out to James, poking him in the ribs to wake him. 

"James. What the fuck happened?" 

"Well good morning to you too." James said, rolling to his side to face Dave. He didn't look the least bit alarmed by the sight of Slash curled up on Dave's chest. 

"Good morning. Now tell me what happened!" The fluctuation in Dave's chest, caused by his exasperated plea, was enough to rouse Slash from his slumber. 

"Incessant chatter doesn't help a hangover." Slash said, sitting up to face the two boys. 

"Will one of you tell me what the hell happened?" Dave asked, clearly exasperated. 

"You don't remember? Like for real?" Slash asked, sitting up, away from Dave. 

"Not at all! Explain please!" 

"Dave, last night the three of us fucked. You don't remember?" James said, so nonchalantly that it hurt Dave's head. 

"Really?" Dave didn't seem to believe them, thinking it might be a joke. 

"Yes really. If you don't believe us then see for yourself." James smirked as he handed Dave a Polaroid picture.   
To Dave's horror, the picture showed both Slash and James pinning Dave to the bed, James' attention on Dave's neck, and Slash and Dave locking lips. 

"Well. That's... interesting." Dave couldn't help but get a little turned on as the memories of last night came flooding back to him. 

"Interesting indeed," James locked eyes with Dave as he said this, never breaking eye contact as he leaned over and kissed Slash. 

Slash moved James' head so he could kiss it easier, forcing James and Dave's eye contact to break.   
James pulled away, only to bring his attention now to Dave, pulling him in for a kiss as well. Dave immediately returned the kiss, and even forced his tongue into James' mouth. When the two broke apart, Slash made his way to Dave, giving him a brief kiss before standing up from the bed. 

"I'm gonna go see Duff now. Seriously thank you for last night and this morning. Anytime you want it to happen again, let me know." Slash concluded, with a flirtatious wink, before leaving the room, not even bothering to put on any clothes. 

"Where were we?" James pulled Dave in for another kiss.   
\------------  
|James|

After Dave and I were done fooling around in the shower, we decided to go downstairs in the search for food. I took his hand in mine, and I can feel his calloused fingertips rubbing the back of my hand. 

I love that feeling, just like I love how he has a toned, flat chest. Or how his arms are strong and defined, and so are his legs. I love his delicate porcelain skin, and the freckles that he hates that dot the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. I love his deep, rough voice, and his low, breathy laugh. I love the way his beautiful pink lips curl into a smile, or rather, a smirk. I love all of the things about him that separate him from any other girl. I love his smell, like lavender from the all natural shampoo he uses, and his cologne, mixed with his natural odour, manly and musky. All of those things make up the most beautiful person I've ever seen, the person I'm in love with. 

I never thought I'd be gay, or bi, or queer, or whatever the fuck you want to call it. I don't fucking care, all I know is that I love him and I never want to love anyone that's not him. 

He's special, like a gift sent from the universe. I just love him so much, so entirely, it hurts. 

"James?" Dave's voice rips me from my thoughts. 

"Sorry, I was thinking." I said, sliding up onto the counter. 

"Thinking about what, baby?" Dave said, coming in between my parted legs and wrapping his arms around my waist. 

"Thinking about how much I love you and how much this year is going to suck without you." I draped both of my arms over each one of his shoulders, pulling him just a little closer. 

"Baby, I'm not going to be gone for long. Plus with the two tickets, you can come visit me anytime." Dave looked at me with his beautiful hazel eyes, he's close enough that I can see the small flecks of gold in them. 

"I know, it's just going to be weird not having you beside me at my locker, or going to science class without you by my side. It's just going to be a big change." I can't help the tears starting to well up in my eyes, I hate thinking about when he's gone. 

"Baby do you want to come with me? Visit for a week? I might need some help with driving and unpacking everything, it would be easier with some help. Plus, we get another week together." I can tell he really wants this, I want it too. 

"Of course baby. I'll do anything for you." I said, closing the space between our lips, and wrapping both of my legs around his lower back. 

Dave pulled my body a little closer to his, almost as if he was trying to mould our two bodies into one.   
I slipped my tongue into Dave's mouth, running it along the sides, the roof, and roughly against his tongue, while grinding into him. 

"Wow, that's hot stuff." The two boys quickly split apart at the sound of Duff's voice. 

"Jesus! A little warning next time?"  
Dave said, his face going a curious shade of beet red. 

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was common courtesy to announce 'Duff is entering the room so make sure you're not sucking face with someone!'" Duff held up both his hands and raised his eyebrows when saying this, making Dave laugh so hard he snorted. 

|Duff|

These two are so good and so cute together. They compliment each other so perfectly it hurts. While Dave leaned over on the counter laughing his ass off, James was laughing at him, and rubbing his back to help Dave breathe. 

"Baby you have the cutest laugh." James said, when they had both finally calmed down enough to speak. 

Dave suddenly burst out laughing again, so hard that he started crying. James followed with laughter, slumping back against the cabinets behind him. 

My god, I've never seen two people so cute together, besides Slash and I of course. The four of us, Izzy, Axl, Slash and I are all open with our relationships, Slash and I are in a relationship, but we do keep it open, it's more fun that way. Axl and Izzy seem like they want a relationship, but they probably just don't want to commit. 

I leave the kitchen, leaving the two lovebirds alone for their gigglefest. I check the upstairs bathroom for some aspirin or something, my head is killing me from last night. I can see my reflection in the mirror, and holy shit my roots are horrible! I need to buy some more bleach soon, I don't want to look bad for grad photos, as gay as that sounds. Slash and I haven't decided if we're going to prom together, but that's in May, and it's currently January, so I don't need to worry yet. 

I asked Slash how his night with Dave and James was, and he said it was awesome. He said that Dave has a bit of a monster in his pants, and James was long, but not too thick. I'm actually kind of jealous that he got to fuck them, I'd like to pull on those long ginger locks. Whatever, maybe when he moves back. Whenever that is. 

|Dave|

Once James and I had calmed down enough to stop laughing, we decided that there wasn't any food worth our time in the fridge, so we instead decided to go out for pizza, just the two of us. We haven't been on a date, just us, for at least a month, so it'll be a nice change. 

I'm all ready, have been for a few minutes. I'm wearing my favourite MSG (Michael Schenker Group) shirt, some tight jeans and my bullet belt. My jacket is in the car, I'll definitely need it though. I just finished pulling my hair into a braid when I saw him descending the stairs. 

"Ready baby?" I ask him, once he had come downstairs. He was wearing my favourite Diamond Head t-shirt, his bullet belt and some tight jeans as well. I like him in those jeans, they do wonders for his butt, and thanks to my advisory, he doesn't wear underwear under them (he doesn't like the lines the underwear gives him), and of course I love the easier access.

"Yeah almost, can you do something with my hair though? It's kinda gross and in my face right now. Like can you maybe braid it?" He asks, looking a little embarrassed. 

"Of course baby. You don't have to be embarrassed to ask." I cross the room and give him a kiss before gently starting to pull his hair into a braid. I know he loves it when I play with his hair, so I take my time with the braid, making sure to give him the pleasure he deserves. His hair is relatively long, it touches about four inches away from his elbow. 

The only part of his hair that's sticking out is his bangs, they go right across his forehead just like mine. The braid goes down till right under his shoulders. He looks so cute with his hair in a braid, and it shows off our matching feather earrings, made of silver. 

"Mm thanks baby," he's all zenned out from the feeling of his hair being done, it happens every time and it's adorable. 

I pulled him in for a hug before giving him a deep, long kiss. 

"Let's go." He says, pulling away from the kiss, taking my hand and leading me out the door. 

I love him so much. 

|James|

When we got to the car, it was my turn to drive. So I got in the drivers side, and as usual, Dave got in the passenger's seat, sliding to the middle so he could cuddle me.

We always do this, we don't like to have a lot of space between us, Dave has some anxiety problems and having someone close to him at all times helps. I don't want him to be alone, especially right now, he's leaving tomorrow and doesn't need another anxiety attack. 

Dave pulled out a cassette from the glove box and put it in, I immediately recognized it as "Trouble", the first album by one of our favourite bands, Whitesnake. 

"Their new album is coming out in May. I pre-ordered two copies of the vinyl and two copies of the cassette for us." He snuggled in closer to my side as he said this. 

"Awe thanks baby. You didn't have to do that." I wrapped my free arm around him and gave his shoulders a squeeze. 

"I did it because I love you." He said, right before he dozed off for the rest of the drive across town to our favourite pizza place, right near the ocean.   
\------------

"Baby, wake up we're here." I say, softly, giving him a slight shake to wake him. 

He doesn't say anything, just peels his arms off from around me and sits up, rubbing his eyes. 

We didn't say anything, just walked hand in hand into the pizza parlour. 

We got one large pepperoni pizza to go, we decided to take the pizza in the car and eat it by the beach. 

We sat on the hood of the Impala, underneath the blanket Dave always keeps in his car. 

Dave looked so beautiful sitting there, I can tell he was thinking a lot, probably about what's going to happen to us, judging by the worried expression on his face. He hasn't eaten a lot, barely halfway through his first piece of pizza. 

"James?" He asks, still looking out at the foggy sky above the ocean.

"Yeah baby?" My attention to him never waivers. 

"What are we going to do. What if you meet someone? What if I meet someone? What if we grow apart?" I can tell he's about to have a panic attack, his breathing is really erratic and his eyes are wide and watering. 

"Hey, nothing is gonna happen baby, we're gonna be okay. We're stronger than this distance. I promise you." I pull him into my chest, stroking his hair and rubbing his back as he starts sobbing. 

"I don't want to lose all of this. I don't want to lose you." He says, breathy and barely audible between his sobs. 

"Hey, it's okay baby. You're only going to be gone a few months and then I can come join you when schools done." I pull him tighter to me as I say this, I never want to let go of him. 

"It's not a few months James! It's over six months! That's half a year! I don't..." his sentence is broken when an unexpected sob suddenly wracks his body. 

"Dave, I promise you everything will be okay. Sure, it'll suck a little but but it'll get better." He doesn't say anything more and neither do I, we just sit there, him in my arms sobbing. 

When his cries are reduced to shaky breaths, he looks up at me with puffy, bloodshot eyes. 

"I love you. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you." He quickly gets up from his spot to retrieve something from the car. He comes back with two pre-rolled joints and a lighter. 

"It's our last day of freedom before driving for god knows how long." He gives me a small smile and hands me one of the joints and lights both of them. 

Once we're finished our joints, we sit in silence for a few minutes before Dave unexpectedly pressed his lips to mine. One thing I love about pot is the warmth it gives you, another thing I love about it is that it always makes Dave horny. 

Our lips still together, I slowly leaned him back onto the hood, so he's flat on his back and I'm leaning over him. I bite his bottom lip relatively hard, but not quite hard enough to draw blood. 

He pulls back from the kiss, and I know that's my cue to get off him and get to the backseat. 

This happens more often then not when we're alone, whether it's at the beach, a deserted parking lot, or even an empty field. 

When we get back in the car, he sheds his jacket and so do I. I immediately resume my position on top of him, grinding down into him and sucking on his pulse. I give him at least three hickeys before moving to the spot behind his ear that drives him crazy. I lick and suck the spot, making him write underneath me, his hands under my shirt, scratching and feeling my back and sides. 

"Mm, fuck James." He says, breathless once I pull away. 

I don't say anything, I just remove my bullet belt and reach around his waist to take his off. 

He grabs my shoulders, forcing my body down back onto his. He immediately begins grinding and kissing me once more. He slips his tongue into my mouth, feeling around and stroking my tongue with his. I can't help but let out a moan. 

He pulls out of my mouth, and brings his attention to my neck, licking and sucking all over, he's admitted before that the taste of my sweat always turns him on, so I don't stop him. At this point, if anyone wanted to see inside, they would be able to. The windows are fogged up. He stops kissing my neck and grinding into me, and I can't help but let out a disappointed groan. 

"Sit back, Jamie" he says, his pupils so wide, consuming almost all of the hazel in his eyes. 

He only ever calls me "Jamie" if he's feeling dominant, and there's no user arguing with Dave when he's feeling that way, you'll for sure lose. I have no choice to comply, sitting back against the seat. He removes his shirt along with mine, before unbuttoning my jeans. I'm not wearing any underwear, I know Dave likes it that way, and I'm already hard and ready to go. He gets to his knees on the floor of the car, and begins sucking me off. 

He starts with his attention on my head, sucking it and using his tongue rather creatively. Without any warning, he shoves his head down in my lap, my dick going all the way in his mouth. 

"Oh fuck!" I can't help but say, or try to say, it came out more as a moan. 

He looks up at me, his eyes dark with lust as he deep throats me like a pro. He moves almost all the way up and off my shaft, gently dragging his bottom teeth along the bottom of my shaft, sending chills down me spine. He takes me in his throat once more, before pulling off completely. He motions for me to sit up, so I comply. He puts the blanket we were on earlier underneath me, and searches for the small bottle of lube he has in here. He keeps it in a weird divot in the metal under the backseat. When he finds it, he returns to me, with a satisfactory smirk before pressing his lips against mine. He removes his pants, not an easy task in a car, but he does it gracefully before fully removing mine as well.   
He quickly lubes up my dick, before putting his legs on either side of me and slowly sliding down onto it. 

"Ohh my god Dave..." 

He lets out a moan as well, and his eyes roll back in his head so many times it looks like he's having a seizure. 

He didn't bother getting me to stretch him, he likes a little pain with his pleasure sometimes. 

He wraps one arm around my neck, and this other hand finds its way into my hair. I press my lips to his, suppressing a moan. I bring my hands up to his sides, scratching all up and down them with my nails. He slowly starts moving up and down my dick, and I start slowly thrusting into him as well. I angle my hips a little bit, aiming for his prostate. I know I hit it when his legs twitched a little. I kept my hips angled at that exact same position, he lets out little whimpers every time he moves. I know he's close, I am too. 

I bring my mouth up to the spot behind his ear, and start stroking it with my tongue and sucking it. Within seconds he comes, moaning my name and arching his back towards me. I come as well, burying my face in his shoulder, almost screaming his name. When we're both finished, we stay in that position for a few minutes, whispering sweet nothings to each other, before he climbs off me. He uses the blanket to wipe the cum off of our stomachs before putting his jeans back on. 

"Do you want me to drive back?" He asks, even though he's clearly exhausted. 

"No baby, you just tired yourself out. I'll do the driving. You rest." 

We get out of the back seat and climb into the front seat once more, and he falls asleep at my side almost instantly.


	18. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update about the story.

Hello darlings!✨

I'm so sorry for not updating this in a while, I've decided to end the story here, so I can start on a sequel and revise this. 

I hope you guys enjoyed B-52, and I will post chapter one of the sequel soon! 

Love you all✨


End file.
